Untitle
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: For Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2012! prompt musim panas. Woi, Itachi bikin cerita! Es? Festival? Kembang api? Ingat! Satu yang sering terlupakan di saat musim panas, yaitu karangan untuk liburan musim panas. Eh, memang Itachi disuruh ngarang? Dia aja yang nggak jelas, pakai buat cerita musim panas. Pairing:SasuNaru-lah! Jangan gila, dong. My first Divergence story. Konoha damai, nih.


Di dalam sebuah kamar a la Jepang, seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di atas futon dengan meja, dan beberapa kertas di depannya. Ia sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas perkamen warna cokelat ketika di luar sana—anak-anak seumurannya sedang sibuk mengejar-ngejar serangga, atau bersenda gurau sambil menyambut nyamannya liburan musim panas.

Musim panas. Musim yang begitu diidam-idamkan oleh para anak-anak di seluruh dunia (dibelahan barat dan timur). Hal itu disebabkan karena musim tersebut adalah musim liburan sekolah nan musim paling menyenangkan, atau bisa dibilang musim yang paling banyak sekali 'hal' yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak-anak. Namun, tidak bagi Uchiha Itachi. Bocah jenius yang berasal dari klan ternama tersebut lebih memilih menghabiskan liburannya dengan cara membaca buku, meghafalkan buku tersebut, dan menuangkan ide-idenya di dalam sebuah kertas setelah dia membaca buku-buku tersebut—ketimbang berenang di sungai, atau bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

Krieeeetttt…

Pintu kamar pemuda bermata _onyx_, dengan rambut dikuncir satu terbuka. Sehingga, memperlihatkan bocah mungil yang merupakan adik dari Uchiha sulung.

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya adik semata wayang Itachi, Sasuke.

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas di depannya pada adik semata wayangnya yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika tangannya masih memegang pena. Dengan lembut, Itachi pun mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk, dan duduk di sampingnya, dengan cara menggerakan tangannya—berlagak memang sang adik.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Itachi, dan duduk di sebelah Uchiha sulung dengan manis.

Itachi pun mulai kembali menulis setelah menyambut kedatangan sang adik.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Uchiha bungsu menatap wajah kakaknya yang begitu serius, setelah itu, dia pun menatap kertas yang sedang ditulis oleh kakaknya. Sedang apa kakaknya? Kok, sibuk banget? Bukannya seluruh tugas yang diberikan oleh para petinggi negara sudah dikerjakan oleh kakaknya? Tanpa disadari Uchiha bungsu sendiri, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya—layaknya Itachi, seolah-olah berpikir dengan sangat keras.

"Membuat cerita..," jawab Itachi—tiba-tiba, ketika merasakan adiknya begitu bingung dengan hal yang sedang dia lakukan.

Terjawab.

Semua pertanyaan yang terdapat dibenak Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya terjawab. Namun, jawaban bocah yang sudah menjadi ninja dalam usia muda ini malah membuat pertanyaan baru bagi Sasuke yang selalu ingin tahu mengenai segala hal mengenai lika-liku pikiran kakaknya. Untuk apa kakaknya membuat cerita? Tidakkah kakaknya pergi keluar untuk bertemu teman baiknya, Shisui? Mhm… ha—ah, kenapa kakaknya lebih suka diam di rumah ketimbang bermain seperti anak-anak lainnya ketika tidak ada kerjaan?

"He—eh? Cerita apa, Kak?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan meja untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan kakaknya di saat matanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan satu paragraf utama mengenai deskripsi tokoh utama cerita utamanya sebelum menaruh pena, dan mengacak-acak rambut Uchiha bungsu yang bermodel emo.

"Aku tidak punya judul yang tepat untuk cerita ini..," jawab Itachi, singkat, sembari mengelus rambut sang adik.

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak punya judul? Sasuke baru mendengar sebuah judul cerita seperti itu. Kakaknya salah judul atau apa? Atau Itachi sedang ngelawak? Ha—ah, rupanya Sasuke yang polos malah menganggap Itachi memberikan judul ceritanya dengan tema 'tanpa judul.' Tetapi, tidaklah mungkin kakaknya bercanda jika sedang serius menekuni hobby. Pasti kakaknya benar-benar tidak tahu judulnya atau memang itu judulnya. Rasa penasaran Sasuke akan cerita kakaknya semakin besar, sehingga bocah Uchiha tersebut mulai membaca karangan kakaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah Sasuke membaca.

"Tidak salah, Kak?" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Merasa kakaknya benar-benar aneh untuk kali ini. "Setahu Sasuke cerita ini sangatlah mirip dengan cerita serigala dan gadis berkerudung merah..," informasi Sasuke, memberitahukan cerita malam yang kerap kali ibunya ceritakan sebelum Uchiha bungsu masuk ke alam mimpi.

Itachi melihat adiknya, dan menyentil kening Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Aw!" ringis Sasuke sambil memegang keningnya. Ia memandang kakaknya dengan bibir yang memanyun karena kesal.

"Kau tidak mungkin menjadi seorang gadis, kan?" kata Itachi dengan senyuman yang masih tersirat di bibirnya. Setelah itu, iapun kembali memperhatikan kertas di depannya, dan mulai menyelesaikan cerita yang sedang dikarangnya.

Ga—gadis?

"Hah?" Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan jawaban kakaknya.

Itachi hanya memperlihatkan senyuman—tipis—penuh kemisteriusan ketika adiknya semakin bingung.

_Ha—ah, seandainya liburan musim panas lebih panjang dari ini…_

Uchiha Itachi membatin, menghayal jika dirinya bisa terus-terusan libur seperti liburan musim panas ini, dia akan menuangkan ide yang lebih banyak lagi ke dalam kertas.

* * *

**Untitle**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: Miss Typo, canon, hard lemon, Boys Love/Yaoi, canon, dan lain-lain.**

**Terima kasih kepada: Berudu Cinta, Sabaku Ryutaro, Fujoshi Nyasar, Kyuu Al Zahra, UzuChiha Rin, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, dll yang udah membantu proses apdet-nya cerita ini. Tanpa kalian Taz pasti nggak akan apdet. **

**For Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2012!**

**Di dalam event SasuNaru day yang diadakan oleh shrine dengan prompt MUSIM PANAS. **

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Krieeettt…

Pintu penjara siap dibuka.

"SILAHKAN, KE—

BRAK!

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ tanpa banyak basa-basi membuka pintu penjara untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum ketiga sipir penjara—selesai –mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut untuk keluar dari kamar penjaranya.

TRAK!

Ketiga penjaga penjara yang terhempas ke atas lantai mengeluarkan kunai mereka, bersiap-siap untuk menangkis serangan dadakan yang akan diberikan oleh sang pemuda yang kini sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh emosi, sehingga dua matanya sudah terhiasi dengan tiga buah tanda koma di masing-masing bola matanya yang berwarna merah atau memerah.

Sharingan tingkat atas—umum.

Semua orang pasti mengenal bola mata legendaris yang pada tahun-tahun terakhir selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Pria yang baru saja keluar dari penjara menatap sang penjaga pintu penjara yang terjatuh ke atas lantai berkeramik motif spiral—cokelat, di bawahnya. "Hn..," jawabnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan penjaga yang masih bersiap siaga memandangi dirinya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sang mantan narapidana pun pergi meninggalkan penjara dengan langkah santai—tidak tergesa-gera namun pasti.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Suasana hening ketika pemuda berambut panjang—hitam sudah pergi meninggalkan **tempat tinggalnya** selama beberapa tahun ini.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Penjaga penjara yang baru saja membebaskan sang narapidana mengedipkan matanya dengan mulut tercengang. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman tipis pun hinggap di bibirnya. "Dasar..," gumamnya pada diri sendiri ketika sosok yang dia pandangi sudah menghilang dibalik kegelapan lorong penjara yang dingin.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Konoha.

Negeri yang damai, tentram, dan jauh dari kata peperangan.

Setelah berakhirnya peperangan di dunia para ninja pada waktu beberapa tahun silam, rakyat sipil dan para penduduk ninja mulai lebih sering berbaur, tanpa ada kata perbedaan status antara rakyat biasa atau rakyat yang memiliki ilmu ninja. Bahkan, sesekali mereka merayakan festival musiman layaknya festival musim panas secara bersama-sama.

Pasar. Hangat. Kimono. Serangga. Ice cream.

Kelima hal tersebut merupakan sebagian kecil yang terdapat di dalam festival musim panas. Sedangkan, pada malam puncaknya akan diadakan acara menonton bersama kembang api—yang akan diluncurkan di atas patung wajah para hokage yang pernah menjabat di Konoha.

Konoha yang damai.

Semua kedamaian yang terjadi tidaklah akan terlepas dari para ninja yang telah berjasa di dalam peperangan—beberapa tahun silam. Dari sekian banyak ninja yang berjasa tersebut, salah satunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sang hokage. Ia bisa dibilang adalah penyelamat dunia. Ninja yang diramalkan untuk membawa kunci keadilan sebelum dia lahir ke dunia. Namun, manusia tetaplah manusia. Pemuda yang dahulu kalanya mengaku sangat mencintai Sakura tidaklah bisa terlepas dari kata cinta. Ia yang terkadang sangatlah adil dan bijaksana layaknya ramalan bisa juga menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan jika sudah menyangkut perasaan.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Salah satu manusia yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Tidak mempunyai keluarga, dan hanya berusaha untuk menyimpan perasaan sakit hatinya atas ketamakan sistem yang terdapat di pemerintahan Konoha. Awalnya, pada saat peperangan Sasuke tidaklah setenang sekarang. Ia cenderung ingin menghancurkan Konoha dan orang-orang di dalamnya secara berkeping-keping. Tetapi perasaan di dalam hatinya berkata lain. Demi sang kakak yang telah berkorban cukup banyak untuk Konoha, dan menghargai rasa persahabatan yang diberikan teman baiknya, Sasuke berubah pikiran, lalu memilih untuk membantu Konoha dalam melawan musuh-musuhnya.

Pemuda _stoic_ yang dahulu kala memiliki banyak _fans club_ wanita di Konoha memilih untuk mendekam di penjara setelah dirinya membantu para ninja untuk menyelamatkan dunia perninjaan. Ia memilih jalan tersebut bukanlah merasa bersalah karena menjadi seorang penghianat, melainkan dirinya tidaklah sanggup untuk melihat wajah ceria para manusia di luar sana ketika mendapatkan kedamaian secara mutlak. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri di suatu tempat gelap tanpa terusik, dan mendengar suara-suara lantang mengenai kenyamanan di luar sana ketika dirinya begitu terpuruk karena kematian sang kakak.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada di dekat Sasuke, walaupun Uchiha tidaklah pernah ingin tahu kehadirannya. Pada saat pertama kali Sasuke memasuki penjara, Naruto tidaklah pernah luput untuk menengok Sasuke hingga pada saatnya Sasuke akan bebas dari penjara dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan lagi. Uzumaki yang biasanya selalu membuat kamar penjara Uchiha terasa ramai dengan gurauan-gurauan tidak jelas, dan pembicaraan yang kemana-kemana tidaklah pernah datang kembali untuk menengok Sasuke.

Ha—ah, entah kemana Naruto, hanya chakranya yang masih terdapat di Konoha saja yang bisa dirasakan Sasuke.

Apakah Naruto bosan menengok Uchiha?

Apakah Naruto lupa dengan Sasuke?

Apakah Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk menemui sahabatnya?

Sasuke yang pada awalnya tidaklah suka dengan kehadiran Naruto mulai merasa terbiasa dengan kemunculan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Bahkan, di saat Naruto tidaklah ada—rasa sepi, kesal, dan ingin membanting segala hal di sekitarnya mulai datang. Ia membenci Konoha. Ia membenci negara yang selalu merebut semuanya dari sisinya. Ia membenci Konoha karena Naruto pun menjadi sibuk dan tidaklah pernah berbicara padanya –selama beberapa bulan ini, sehingga Sasuke hanyalah bisa berbicara dengan tembok, tembok, dan tembok.

Jangan salah paham!

Sebenarnya bukan Konoha yang salah karena Sasuke menjadi Uchiha sendiri-lah yang tidak mau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ingin menjenguknya. Bahkan, teman lamanya pun, Sakura, tidaklah ingin Sasuke temui karena Uchiha sulung terlalu merasa gelap untuk menemui wanita yang selalu mengidam-idamkan dirinya untuk menjadi sang calon pendamping hidup. Lalu, kenapa Naruto diperbolehkan untuk menemui Sasuke? Bukan Sasuke-lah yang memperbolehkan Naruto untuk menemuinya, tetapi siapa yang berani melarang pahlawan dunia yang sekarang ini menjabat sebagai hokage?

Tidak ada!

"Yo! Potong rambut, heh?" terdengar suara dari atas pohon, ketika pemuda bermata _onyx_, alias Sasuke baru saja memotong rambut panjangnya secara sendiri, hingga kembali bermodel emo a la Uchiha bungsu kembali, walaupun tidaklah terlalu beraturan potongannya.

Sasuke yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan orang yang duduk di dahan besar pohon di depannya memandang ke atas. Ia melihat sosok pria _ber—masker_ yang merupakan mantan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi. Pria yang memiliki rambut _silver_ rupanya masih saja seperti dulu. Membaca buku sembari memperlihatkan tatapan datar setengah mesumnya. Tetapi, darimana Kakashi mendapatkan buku tersebut jika sang pengarang sudahlah tidak ada? Atau itu bukanlah buku karangan Jiraiya? Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu ninja jenius pun tidaklah tahu jawabannya.

Setelah mengamati perubahan pada diri mantan gurunya, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi—menhindari gurunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi pohon yang terdapat Kakashi di salah satu dahannya.

"Tidakkah kau datang ke tengah kota?" teriak Kakashi, memastikan jika Sasuke—yang terus berjalan untuk keluar dari lapangan latihan tempat pertama kali mereka mengikat perjanjian antara guru dan murid—mendengarkan. "Siapa tahu sosok yang kamu cari ada disitu..," lanjutnya, ketika Uchiha bungu terdiam sejenak—berpikir, lalu kembali berjalan.

_Dasar, Uchiha!_

Guman Kakashi. Merasa Sasuke—yang sekarang ini benar-benar bebas dari penjara—masih saja pendiam seperti dulu.

_Heran Hokage-sama begitu selalu ingin bersamanya?_

_Memangnya apa yang dipunyai Sasuke hingga Naruto menjadi sangat__** addicted **__pada pemuda itu?_

Kakashi menghela napas—berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di batang besar pohon, belakangnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kebebasan.

Bagi Sasuke, kebebasan adalah suatu hal yang tidak ada bedanya dengan terkekang. Hidupnya masihlah sama ketika dia di penjara maupun di dunia bebas. Hal yang berbeda hanyalah dirinya bisa kesana-kemari dengan bebasnya, tanpa ada tembok atau jeruji besi yang menghadang jalannya. Dari semua kebebasan yang baru diterima Sasuke, hanyalah satu yang menjadi pertanyaan Uchiha bungsu. Kenapa dirinya bisa bebas begitu saja tanpa ada orang yang menjaganya terlebih dahulu selama beberapa bulan ke depan? Apakah semua orang di Konoha sudah mempercayai dirinya? Apakah semua kebebasan setotal ini didapatkan dari sang hokage?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam tengah kota dengan memakai baju putih—bercelana biru yang sedikit lusuh karena termakan oleh debu di dalam penjara. Setiap orang yang dilewatinya langsung memandangi dirinya. Bahkan, beberapa orang di antara mereka berbisik-bisik sambil memasang wajah ketakutan ketika berpapasan dengan Uchiha bungsu. Mengerikan. Siapa yang tidak akan takut dengan seorang penghianat yang memiliki banyak emosi dendam di dalam dirinya?

Semakin masuk ke tengah kota, Sasuke semakin tersadar begitu sibuknya orang-orang di Konoha. Setiap rumah yang memiliki anak dihiasi dengan kincir-kincir yang akan berputar ketika tertiup angin panas. Bahkan, di setiap pinggir jalan terdapat banyak orang yang berjualan buah musim panas layaknya semangka, nanas, dan buah-buah tropis lainnya. Selain itu, banyak anak-anak kecil yang sibuk berlarian dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih sambil membawa jaring penangkap serangga di belakang mereka.

_Musim panas, ya?_

Sasuke membatin, akhirnya menyadari jika dia dibebaskan pada saat pertengahan tahun.

Ketika melihat ke sepenjuru arah matanya memandang, Sasuke melihat kumpulan anak kecil yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Apa yang sedang mereka kerubungi? Penjual mainan? Penjual pakaian? Atau.. jika Sasuke bukanlah Uchiha pasti sudah terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan tidak _elite-nya_ karena hal yang dikerubungi anak-anak adalah Konohamaru, sang ninja yang sedang memperlihatkan jurus terbaru sexy no jutsu a la dirinya sendiri.

_Dasar!_

_Tidak guru dan murid sama sa—_

Fokus Sasuke mengenai Konohamaru menghilang. Ia merasakan chakra yang sangat dia kenal. Secara langsung Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah tempat chakra yang tadi sempat mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"Naruto..," gumam Sasuke sembari melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menyelusup di antara kumpulan rakyat-rakyat sipil dengan gesit dan lincahnya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah tempat dimana terakhir kali dirinya melihat sosok berambut pirang tersebut. Kenapa Naruto tidak mau menemuinya? Apa salah Uchiha bungsu? Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apakah Naruto sudah melupakannya? Sasuke yang hanya menganggap Naruto di dunia ini mencoba melewati kerumunan orang dengan cepat, tetapi hasilnya gagal! Naruto tidaklah ada. Sesuatu yang ada hanyalah orang-orang awam yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Bahkan, chakra yang dimiliki Naruto pun semakin lama semakin menjauh.

_Apa salahku, Naruto?_

Sasuke menjadi merasa tidak enak perasaan karena dicueki oleh satu-satunya orang yang _care_ pada dirinya.

Tidak seperti Uchiha. Sasuke untuk kali ini memasang wajah cemas, walaupun masih terdapat ekspresi _stoic_ di dalamnya. Ia terus berjalan sampai menyadari sebagian besar manusia berpakaian ninja di sekelilingnya nyaris memakai pakaian atau suatu pernak-pernik berwarna merah.

_Merah?_

Sasuke semakin yakin di penjara hanyalah membuat dirinya terisolasi dengan dunia luar, dan tidak mengetahui segala hal yang berubah di dunia bebas. Bahkan, simbol warna merah yang dipakai orang-orang pun tidaklah Sasuke ketahui artinya.

"Sasuke-kun?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke memandang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang begitu cantik. Tidak seperti dahulu, rambut gadis yang pendek kini sudah memanjang hingga sepinggang. Cantik seperti biasanya. Sasuke hanya bisa berkomentar seperti itu ketika melihat mantan rekan se-team-nya.

"Sakura..," gumam Sasuke—pelan, ketika sahabat lamanya hanya tersenyum, seolah-olah melupakan peristiwa kekejaman Sasuke pada dirinya—beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

"Drama musim panas?"

Sasuke baru mendengar ada acara seperti itu pada musim panas. Biasanya acara tersebut dilakukan oleh anak-anak sekolah awam pada saat akan pentas sekolah di akhir tahun ajaran. Namun, untuk kali ini drama tersebut direalisasikan secara nyata pada musim panas, dan diukiti oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh penyelenggara drama ini, namun tampaknya tidaklah terlalu menyenangkan untuk Uchiha bungsu.

"Yap." Sakura tersenyum ketika dirinya baru saja memasangkan syal berwarna merah pada pergelangan Sasuke, dan memberikan sebuah keranjang piknik ke tangan Uchiha bungsu. "Acara ini baru saja diselenggarakan pada tahun ini…," lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke hanya memandang pergelangan tangannya, memastikan jika syal yang mengikat tangannya tidaklah meganggu. "Jangan sampai kau tertangkap oleh serigala, ya~" lanjutnya, dengan senyuman tipis—memperlihatkan tawa kecilnya karena senang bisa kembali berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang mengerti kenapa sebagian orang di sekelilingnya memakai pernak-pernik atau pakaian warna merah. Rupanya musim panas di Konoha adalah acara kucing-kucingan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan bagi Uchiha bungsu. Setiap orang yang ikut ke dalam game (memakai pernak-pernik dan pakaian warna merah) haruslah melewati rute yang ditentukan untuk membawakan suatu keranjang ke dalam bangunan di dalam hutan terlarang sebelum acara kembang api dimulai. Tetapi, orang-orang tersebut tidaklah dengan mudah untuk melewati hutan tersebut. Mereka harus menghadapi binatang aneh—berbahaya, dan kumpulan manusia-manusia bertopeng serigala. Sebenarnya, sih, manusia itu cuman satu. Tetapi, jutsunya-lah yang membuat kloningan manusia serigala tersebut, hingga dia bisa memperbanyak diri, dan menangkap orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang. Selain itu, hewan-hewan yang berbahaya tersebut adalah kodok-kodok tidak jelas yang pastinya akan sangat meganggu jika dilawan.

_Sangat Naruto…_

_Dasar, Hokage tidak ada kerjaan. _

Batin Sasuke, hendak tertawa jika dia bukanlah Uchiha.

Sakura curi-curi pandang wajah Sasuke dengan pipi memerah. Semakin dewasa saja. Pemuda di sampingnya cukup banyak berubah, walaupun masih pendiam. Sasuke lebih terlihat santai, dan tidak memperlihatkan sorot mata kelam layaknya beberapa tahun lalu. Kini, mata hitam Sasuke tampak lebih hidup, dan penuh dengan harapan. Ha—ah, merasakan Sasuke di sisinya saja membuat jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang.

"Sasuke-kun—" dengan malu-malu, Sakura mulai angkat bicara. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk dengan sesekali memandang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. "—Kita pasti bisa melewati hutan terlarang tersebut jika bersa—

"SAKURA CHAN!" terdengar teriakan Lee yang memanggil nama Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya semenjak mereka belum menjadi seorang ninja yang sesungguhnya.

Fokus Sakura pada pemuda di sampingnya teralihkan pada orang yang memanggilnya. Kemudian, dia melihat bukan hanya Lee saja yang datang ke hadapannya, melainkan Sai, Neji dan Ten-ten pun hadir di sana. "Lee, Sai, Neji, Ten-ten?" sapa Sakura dengan wajah sumringah dan manis. "Ngapain kalian ada di sini?" lanjutnya, ketika keempat pemuda yang baru saja selesai bermain di dalam festival menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo, kita mulai permainan ini!" seru Lee—semangat seperti biasanya. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. "KITA PASTI MENANG!" ujarnya, hendak bersiap-siap membawa keranjang yang dia dapatkan dari panitia untuk menuju ke hutan terlarang.

"Akh, aku akan pergi bersama Sasuke..," hendak menyanggah keinginan Lee. Sekarang ini, dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Uchiha bungsu. "Iya, kan Sa—" suara Sakura tertahankan ketika pemuda yang sejak tadi di sampingnya sudah tidak ada. "Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, berharap orang yang dicintainya masih ada di sekitarnya.

Melihat Sakura yang kebingungan, empat remaja yang sejak tadi bersama hanya bisa saling pandang—heran.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke memasuki ke arah tempat yang lebih ramai dari yang tadi dia lewati bersama Sakura. Ia memandang banyak orang yang memakai berbagai macam topeng bermotif hewan, dan pakaian kimono untuk menyambut festival musim panas ini. Bahkan, sebagian dari mereka ada yang membawa gula-gula atau kue dango untuk mereka santap sembari menikmati suasana ramai di festival ini. Namun, Sasuke bukanlah bermaksud mencari keramaian ini, ia berjalan-jalan untuk mendeteksi chakra Naruto yang berada di sekitar suasana ramai ini.

_Aku yakin Naruto yang asli pasti ada di sekitar sini.._

_Dia ada di sekitar sini, tetapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?_

Sasuke membatin, yakin jika Naruto yang berada di dalam hutan terlarang hanyalah jutsu saja. Sedangkan Uzumaki sendiri berada di dalam keramaian untuk memantau keadaan.

Akibat terlalu lelah mencari pemuda yang sekarang ini sedang bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Di saat ia sedang asyik menatap kesana—kemari, Uchiha bungsu melihat seorang penjual _kinggyo_ (ikan mas koki Jepang). Uchiha bungsu menghampiri tukang ikan tersebut. Ia memandang anak-anak yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegang tanggok terbuat dari kertas (saringan).

Sasuke menatap sang penjual ikan yang ternyata adalah Paman Teuichi, sang penjual ramen. Lalu, ketika paman tersebut melihat Sasuke, dia tersenyum lebar karena mengenal sosok pemuda di depannya—yang merupakan sahabat kecil yang sering kali diceritakan oleh Naruto, sang hokage.

"Ah, anak muda!" seru paman Teuchi, semangat. Ia segera mengambil tanggok yang tersedia di meja belakangnya, lalu memberikan tanggok tersebut pada Uchiha bungsu. "Coba, mainkan! Gratis, kok!" lanjutnya, sambil menyodorkan tanggok tersebut pada tangan Uchiha bungsu. Memberikan harga gratis karena paman tersebut tahu seberapa berharganya seorang Sasuke untuk konsumen utamanya dalam penjualan ramen.

Sasuke memandang saringan terbuat dari kertas yang disodorkan oleh sang penjual ramen. Seiring dengan waktu, ingatan Sasuke mengenai cerita yang pernah ditulis oleh sang kakak mulai kembali. Ia mengingat kakaknya menuliskan jika sang tokoh cerita di dalam bukunya selalu mengidam-idamkan festival musim panas. Ah, bukan hanya festival saja! Di dalam cerita, Uchiha sulung mendeskripsikan betapa inginnya sang tokoh yang dibuat Uchiha sulung sendiri untuk menangkap ikan dengan menggunakan jaring-jaring yang terbuat dari kertas.

Sasuke mengambil tanggok tersebut. Ia mulai berjongkok dan mencoba untuk menangkap ikan yang terdapat di kolam kecil—buatan, ketika seluruh anak menyingkir, dan memberikan tempat untuknya. Setelah itu, seiring dengan permainan, seorang Choji, dan Ino pun lewat tepat di belakang Sasuke. Mereka yang masih mengenal sosok Uchiha bungsu langsung tertarik dengan hal yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, mereka berdua pun berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan tangannya setelah menaruh keranjang yang sejak dia bawa ke atas tanah. Ia mulai memilih ikan yang bisa dia tangkap dengan mudah, sehingga tidak mempermalukan dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Gerak—gerak—gerak—ge—sobek! Baru saja akan menangkap satu ikan tanpa menggunakan ilmu ninja sedikitpun, ikan yang diarah Sasuke membuat kertas saringannya robek.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Ino dan Choji menjadi prihatin ketika orang sempurna seperti Uchiha bungsu harus kalah dalam permainan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Sabar paman, aku juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan paman..," seorang anak perempuan sekitar berumur 6 tahun mengelus pundak Sasuke yang mematung—_shock_. "Jangan, sedih!" katanya, sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu, diapun memeluk Sasuke dengan diikuti kedua temannya yang ternyata sejak tadi menonton aksi konyol Uchiha bungsu.

_Skill_ yang sa—sama dengan anak kecil yang ingusan?

Harga diri seorang Uchiha yang sempurna seperti diinjak-injak oleh ikan mas. Dia benar-benar kesal! Mana mungkin Danzo, Orochimaru, Itachi saja bisa kalah dengan dirinya, tetapi harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh ikan mas koki? Oh, tidak bisa! Sasuke harus memutar otak agar harga dirinya kembali meningkat, dan tidak terlihat konyol dimata orang-orang yang kini sedang memandang miris dirinya dari arah belakang.

Sasuke memandang Paman Teuchi dengan tatapan tertajamnya.

"A—ah, ini! Silahkan coba untuk sekali lagi..," kata Paman Teuchi—mengerti maksud dan keinginan Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan saringan ikan ke arah Uchiha bungsu. "Tetapi sekali lagi saja, ya?" pinta Paman Teuchi dengan ekspresi wajah miris, takut rugi jika Sasuke terus kalah, tetapi tidak mau membayar.

Sasuke mengambil saringan ikan yang diberikan Paman Teuchi. Ia memandang saringan tersebut dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Setelah itu, diapun memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari di dalam kolam, di depannya.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Sasuke terus menatap ikan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam, sehingga sang ikan pun merasa tidak enak perasaan ketika terus dipandangi oleh Uchiha bungsu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh alias ingin digoreng hidup-hidup.

"Sharingan…," gumam Sasuke, sehingga kedua matanya pun mulai memerah, dengan kedua bola mata yang terlihat sangat unik—berbeda dari bola mata pada umumnya, atau berubah menjadi tiga buah tanda koma.

Sha—SHARINGAN?

"HEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?" Ino dan Choji hampir tewas di tempat karena Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan sempurnanya hanya untuk menangkap ikan mas koki. "MENGGUNAKAN SHARINGAN UNTUK MENGGANTIKAN SARINGAN?" teriak mereka sekali lagi, ketika ikan-ikan yang terdapat di dalam kolam ter-genjutsu dan dengan sendirinya mulai berenang ke arah kantong plastik yang disediakan Sasuke untuk menangkap ikan-ikan terhipnotis tersebut.

Sasuke yang sama-sama _shock_ karena baru tahu sharingan bisa digunakan untuk menangkap ikan nyaris tersenyum bahagia. Namun, di saat dirinya akan mengambil seluruh ikan yang terdapat di dalam kolam tersebut—hingga Paman Teuchi mengalami sakit jantung karena jualannya di hari ini bangkrut—Sasuke merasakan chakra Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

SREETTT!

Sasuke segera berdiri, menjatuhkan kantong plastik berisi ikan tersebut ke atas kolam—melupakan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapannya. Ia melihat ke sepenjuru arah, memastikan jika Naruto berada di antara orang-orang ramai sekitarnya. Bahkan, mata _sharingan-nya_ pun terus aktif—memastikan jika dia tidak akan melewati keberadaan Naruto.

"Naruto…," gumam Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk membawa keranjang miliknya, dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan karena dari chakra yang bisa dirasakannya, pemuda yang sedang dia caripun mulai pergi dari _central_ Konoha, menuju hutan terlarang.

Ino dan Choji saling bertatapan ketika Uchiha bungsu sudahlah tidak ada di tempat.

Melihat Sasuke yang beranjak pergi dari acara festival, Ino dan Choji pun tersenyum, merasakan jika permainan ini mulai menarik ketika seorang Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang asli (bukan _bushin_) mulai masuk ke dalam permainan yang sebenarnya—di tengah-tengah cuaca terik ini.

**Tazmaniadevil**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Loncat. Loncat. Loncat.

Dengan memakai topeng, kuping serigala, dan kecepatan berlari yang sangat cepat pemuda berambut pirang terus meloncati pohon. Inilah saatnya permainan dimulai. Tokoh utama yang terdapat di dalam cerita yang pemuda tersebut baca sudah tiba. Ia tinggalah masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang, menanti sang tokoh utama masuk, dan memakannya secara bulat-bulat, hingga tidak ada sisa sedikitpun.

BRUK!

Seseorang dan seekor anjing besar berwarna putih muncul di depan pemuda berambut oranye dengan bodohnya.

"Hoka—

BRAK!

BRUK!

BRAK!

Tanpa sempat mengerem, kedua pemuda tersebut terjatuh ke atas tanah karena kebodohan dari mereka berdua.

Diam.

Diam.

Naruto yang merasa pantatnya nyeri memandang Kiba yang merupakan salah satu anak buahnya. "EPPPPPHHHHH?" seru Naruto—heboh. Ia segera bangkit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba—yang selalu mengikutinya—dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau membuatku jantungan saja!" teriaknya, kesal karena akibat Kiba dirinya harus terjatuh di atas pohon dan hampir mengalami gegar otak.

Kiba—yang terjatuh dengan cara menimpa Akamaru yang sedang dinaikinya—mendengus. Tidak percaya jika seorang hokage yang menyelamatkan dunia masih bisa kaget dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Naruto duduk di atas tanah sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika dirinya masih mengenakan topeng serigala. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mulut dimanyunkan karena masih kesal pada anak buahnya yang selalu meganggu.

"Hokage-sama..," Kiba menghela napas—berat. Berharap jika di depannya bukanlah hokage, sehingga dirinya bisa menonjok pemuda sembarangan di depannya dengan seenaknya. "Janganlah terlalu terhanyut dengan permainan ini karena acara puncak sangatlah membutuhkan kehadiran anda untuk pembukaan..," lanjutnya di saat Naruto hanya terdiam, seolah-olah tidak peduli.

Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Iya, iya..," jawabnya—malas, sebelum kembali meloncat ke atas pohon, dan kembali berlari ke arah hutan terlarang. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kiba yang terus memanggil namanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapan Kiba.

"Dasar, merepotkan!" gumam Kiba sambil memijat belakang lehernya, mulai terdengar seperti Shikamaru—salah satu anggota team-nya di dalam kemiliteran para ninja.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seiring dengan langkah Uchiha bungsu yang mulai memasuki hutan terlarang, Sasuke menyadari apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh sang penyelenggara permainan ini—Naruto. Chk, chk, chk. Ini bukanlah permainan biasa bagi Uchiha bungsu. Tidak ada pengawasan ketika baru saja keluar dari penjara? Festival musim panas yang baru diselenggarakan di tahun ini? Munculnya drama aneh di musim panas? Tampaknya semua ini sudah direncanakan sendiri oleh sang penyelenggara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hokage sendiri. Oke, bisa dibilang, ini adalah permainan untuk Sasuke Uchiha—bukan untuk peserta lainnya yang hanya menjadi peramai suasana!

Dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa takut apapun, Sasuke mulai masuk—secara lebih dalam—ke dalam hutan terlarang. Sesekali, dia mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari orang-orang di dalam hutan, sehingga membuat dirinya memutar kedua bola matanya karena merasakan suasana ini begitulah dejavu dengan keadaan beberapa tahun lalu. Namun, hal yang berbeda di waktu ini adalah Sasuke memasuki hutan terlarang dengan kekuatan tidak ada tandingannya kecuali hokage sendirilah yang melawannya.

Hahaha.

Dan..

Menariknya…

Kali ini…

Hokage sendiri-lah yang akan dihampiri oleh Uchiha bungsu…

"Wok.. wok.. wok…"

Terdengar suara aneh dari balik pohon besar, sehingga membuat langkah Uchiha bungsu terhentikan. Ia memandang ke arah tempat suara tersebut berada yang terdapat di balik pepohonan yang besar. Wajah datar Sasuke mulai menampilkan senyuman psikopat, ketika melihat sekumpulan mata yang mulai bermunculan dari pepohonan yang gelap, di depannya. Lalu, tanpa banyak bicara atau gerakan lagi, dua bola mata kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu pun mulai aktif dan memperlihatkan salah satu jurus terkuatnya.

"Susano'o..," gumam Uchiha bungsu sebelum terdengar lolongan kematian, dan kicauan burung gagak yang berterbangan dari tengah hutan terlarang.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan chakra berwarna kuning yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto menanti kedatangan sang 'gadis berkerudung merah.' Permainan ini haruslah selesai sebelum peluncuran kembang api musim panas di mulai. Tetapi kemana sang gadis berkerudung merah yang Naruto incar? Chk, chk, chk, rupanya Uzumaki terus mengusahakan agar setiap manusia yang melewati batas wilayahnya pingsan dan menyingkir dari arena permainan. Sehingga yang memenangkan permainan hanyalah orang-orang tertentu atau bisa dibilang bukan orang biasa, atau bisa dibilang lagi orang yang sangat dinantikan oleh dirinya.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Suara serangga musim panas terdengar di sepenjuru hutan, sehingga membuat suasana musim panas ini semakin menguat dibenak Naruto.

"Ha—ah, walaupun di dalam hutan rasanya masih saja panas..," gumam Naruto sembari melepas sleting jaket berwarna oranye-nya.

.

.

45 menit kemudian…

BRUK!

Terdengar suara pohon yang tumbang.

Naruto yang mulai merasa bosan, dan akan menguap kembali fokus ke depan ketika merasakan chakra yang begitu besar dan bergerak sangat cepat datang ke arahnya. Ia melihat beberapa pohon di depannya mulai tumbang, sehingga mengakibatkan kepulan asap yang menutupi pemandangan, di depannya. Chakra ungu? Aura kegelapan? Ah, dia datang! Sembari tersenyum lebar—menanti sang lawan—Naruto mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. Namun, senyumannya tersebut menghilang secara mendadak ketika dirinya melihat penampilan manusia yang dinantinya.

"Gadis berkerudung merah…," gumam Naruto sambil memperlihatkan mata biru yang membulat, ingin tertawa tetapi tidak bisa karena terlalu _shock._

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Dengan kepulan debu yang secara perlahan mulai menghilang, Naruto melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menghampiri Naruto secara perlahan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan penampilan yang begitu memukau bagi Naruto. Aura berwarna ungu milik susano'o? Ekspresi wajah _stoic_? Rambut bermodel emo yang potongannya sedikit acak-acakan? Dan… benar-benar pakaian a la gadis berkerudung merah dengan bahan kulit binatang liar? Lalu, makhluk apa yang sedang digusur tamu baru Naruto itu? Singa? Gajah? Monster? Atau apa? Naruto tidak pernah bisa mengerti tingkah tamunya yang terkadang di luar nalar manusia biasa.

Daripada pusing memikirkan hal yang dibawa oleh tamunya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk kembali tersenyum lebar, memasang kembali topeng serigalanya, dan hendak mempersiapkan diri, ketika manusia yang menghampirinya_ meng-deactive-kan_ susano'o, melepas binatang yang sedari tadi dibawanya, dan secara cepat meluncur ke arah Naruto—hendak menyerang Naruto dengan tenaga yang sangat besar.

SERANG!

BAK!

BUK!

BAK!

Pukulan. Tendangan. Tangkisan.

Kedua manusia terkuat di dunia perninjaan pun saling baku hantam dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

GRAP!

Naruto berhasil menangkap sosok manusia tersebut ketika dirinya berkelahi dengan cukup lama, dan saling baku hantam tanpa mengeluarkan genjutsu sama sekali. Setelah itu, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut pun membanting sekaligus menempelkan wajah sang tamu ke arah pohon terdekatnya sambil memegang tangan sang pecundang baru di belakang punggungnya sendiri.

Melihat sosok yang dia tunggu selama ini, senyuman Naruto melebar—sempurna. Ia memandang tampilan manusia yang sedang ditahannya. _Oh, man!_ Darimana datangnya setengah baju—bertopi layaknya gadis berkerudung merah ini? Kenapa bisa seorang manusia yang baru saja bebas dari penjara mendapatkan baju berbulu—berwarna merah, dengan motif langka ini? Oh, iya! Tampaknya orang ini telah membunuh binatang liar, dan untuk memenuhi _action-nya_ dia pun menguliti kulit binatang tersebut untuk mengambil bulunya. Lalu, sebagai contoh hewan yang diambil bulunya, tamu yang menyerang Naruto pun membawa salah satu spesies binatang yang memiliki bulu yang sama dengan pakaian yang digunakan tamu dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Secara perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga manusia yang menjadi lawannya—tadi. "Mau kemana gadis cilik?" bisik Naruto di telinga sang korban dengan nada menggoda nan bercanda. "Paman beritahu! Jangan sesekali masuk ke daerah berbahaya dengan tubuh lezat seperti ini..," bisiknya kembali, ketika sang korban hanya mendengus, kesal dengan gurauan yang Naruto berikan.

Hening.

Hening.

Orang yang sedang ditangkap Naruto tidaklah melawan. Dia malah tersenyum menyebalkan untuk pertama kalinya setelah mengalami kebebasan dari penjara.

"Ah, rupanya kau berhasil menangkapku Paman Serigala?" jawab sang korban sambil bernada bosan, memilih untuk mengikuti drama yang sedang dimainkan sang pemimpin negara. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari seseorang yang lemah sepertiku ini?" tanyanya, dengan nada setengah mengejek, namun hanya dibalas tawa oleh pemuda di belakangnya.

Naruto lebih mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang korban yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke. "Akhir dari cerita…," bisiknya, dengan nada menggoda dan terdengar lebih mendesah sebelum Naruto melepaskan tangan Uchiha bungsu.

GO!

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke, dan segera melompat mundur—bersiap-siap menerima serangan sahabatnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai kembali berkelahi. Mereka saling melempar shuriken dengan kecepatan kilat, layaknya tidak ada jeda sekalipun untuk berhenti menggerakan tangan. Bahkan, pepohonan dan tanah di sekitar mereka—hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik—mulai penuh dengan senjata-senjata yang telah dilempar oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah itu, beberapa saat kemudian, bosan dengan aksi saling melempar senjata, Naruto pun mulai menggunakan segel Kage Bushin No Jutsu untuk memanggil beberapa puluh kembarannya.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" teriak Naruto, mengeluarkan jurus andalannya—sejak kecil.

Melihat salah satu jurus andalan Naruto, Sasuke tertawa menyebalkan.

_Rasengan, ahn?_

Batin Sasuke, masih mengingat teknik dasar Naruto di saat menggunakan jurus bertipe angin tersebut, ketika lawannya disibukan dengan kembaran Naruto—yang lainnya.

Tanpa menggunakan jurus tingkat tinggi layaknya pertarungan melawan pria bertopeng—di masa lalu, Sasuke merasa Naruto cenderung seperti bermain-main atau mengajak Uchiha bungsu menari ketimbang berkelahi secara serius. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke pun tidaklah terlalu menganggap serius permainan ini. Ia hanya akan menampilkan beberapa jurus atau gerakan untuk menghormati sambutan gila yang diberikan oleh sang hokage.

Naruto dan bersama dua kembarannya mulai membentuk suatu pusaran angin di tangan kanan sang hokage sendiri. Kedua pasang kembaran Naruto terus memutar tangan mereka untuk membentuk sebuah bola kecil yang akan Naruto lemparkan pada sahabat lamanya, ketika Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk membasmi kembaran Naruto yang lainnya dengan pukulan atau tendangan.

Setelah selesai membentuk jurus yang ditemukan oleh ayahnya, dan melihat Sasuke sudah selesai membasmi kembaran-kembarannya yang notabene sangat merepotkan bagi Uchiha bungsu, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sasuke. "RASENGAN!" teriaknya sembari berlari, bersiap-siap menghantamkan salah satu jurus andalannya ke arah Sasuke.

"CHIDORI!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menerima sambutan dari sahabatnya yang selalu berteriak tidak jelas, alias berisik.

Chidori.

Naruto sangatlah mengingat jurus andalah Sasuke sejak dulu. Jurus yang membuat Naruto merasakan sakit hati karena sikap Sasuke yang begitu penuh dendam, dan tidaklah pernah mengenal arti ikatan persahabatan. Namun, sekarang semua itu sudahlah berakhir. Naruto akan memakan gadis berkerudung merah di depannya. Ya, dia akan mengadukan jurusnya dengan jurus andalan kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu sejak du—loh? Kenapa Sasuke tidak memakai jurus chidori? Kemana petirnya? Kemana listriknya? Kenapa Sasuke malah membuka tangannya lebar-lebar sambil berlari dengan tangan kosong?

"EEEEEPPPPPPPHHHHHH?" Naruto panik setengah mati ketika Sasuke tidaklah memakai jurus Chidori sama sekali. Sehingga, membuat dirinya berlari melewati Sasuke yang notabene sedang membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut dirinya.

DUARRRR!

Naruto menghantamkan jurus rasengan kepunyaannya ke arah pohon terdekatnya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah pohon di belakang Uchiha bungsu. Sehingga, menghasilkan lubang yang cukup besar di tengah-tengah pohon tersebut.

"Sial..," gumam Naruto, belum selesai dari rasa _shock-nya._

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Hah—hah—hah.."

Napas Naruto memburu sembari menempelkan tangannya di dahan pohon. Wajahnya tertuduk, dengan tubuh membungkuk—menahan kesal—setelah menghantamkan jurus rasengan ke pohon tidak berdosa, di depannya, hingga keluar kepulan asap panas dari lubang baru yang terdapat di pohon tersebut. Sedangkan, pemuda yang satu lagi hanya terdiam di tempat terakhir kalinya dia dilewati oleh Naruto, dengan tangan yang masih terbuka lebar.

Naruto menghela napas, berat. Ia menyiapkan energi untuk berteriak.

1…

2…

3…

"TEME, ITU BERBAHAYA SEKALI!" teriak Naruto sembari membalikan badannya, hendak memarahi manusia brengsek sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya. "KENAPA KAU DIAM SA—?" Naruto terdiam ketika Sasuke tidaklah ada di tempat untuk kali ini. "Sasu—

GRAP!

Seseorang memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang.

"Paman Serigala..," desah pemuda di belakang Naruto sembari membuka topeng yang sejak tadi digunakan oleh Naruto. "Bukankah dengan cara membunuhku, kau bisa lebih mudah untuk menyantapku?" tanyanya, dengan desahan pelan di telinga Naruto. "Selain itu, kaupun bisa mendapatkan isi dari keranjang yang aku bawa..," katanya, mengingatkan kembali Naruto akan aturan permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

(Cat: Siapa yang berhasil membawa keranjang hingga masuk ke dalam gedung, dan melewati serigala maka dialah pemenang permainan ini).

"LEPASKAN AKU, SASUKE!" seru Naruto—masih emosi. Ia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, membalikan badan, dan melangkah mundur, tidak suka disentuh oleh pemuda di depannya.

Ekspresi _stoic_ Sasuke hilang, dan digantikan oleh senyuman iblis a la Uchiha. "Kenapa Paman Serigala?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, tetapi dalam. "Tidakkah kau ingin menyantapku?" lanjutnya. Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ketika Naruto hanya mengambil topeng di kepalanya, dan melempar topeng tersebut ke atas tanah—kesal.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau keterlaluan..," gumamnya sembari memijat belakang lehernya. "Kau hampir terbunuh karena tingkah konyolmu, brengsek!" serunya, di saat Uchiha bungsu hanya terdiam—memandangi dirinya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Setelah itu, dia mendengus—kesal. Keterlaluan? Siapa yang keterlaluan di sini? Adapun yang keterlaluan adalah Naruto. Ah, jangan bilang setelah Sasuke merasa butuh dengan kehadiran Naruto, dia mencampakan Uchiha bungsu dengan begitu saja. Hahaha. Apa Naruto sedang balas dendam pada dirinya? Apakah Naruto sedang memperlihatkan rasa sakit hati dicampakan oleh seseorang yang berharga? Tatapan Sasuke semakin menajam. Ia akan membakar Naruto dengan api amaterasu, jika dirinya tidaklah cukup baik dalam mengontrol mata.

"Kau yang keterlaluan..," gumam Sasuke, lebih memilih untuk bertindak tenang layaknya Uchiha ketimbang memperlihatkan emosi berlebih pada manusia _dobe_ di depannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak. Setelah itu, senyuman lebar tersirat di bibir Uzumaki. Wah, baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke begitu kesal karena ketidakberadaan seseorang. Apakah Itachi pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini? Naruto sekarang sangat mengerti kenapa Uchiha Itachi sangatlah sayang pada Sasuke. Rupanya dari balik sifat dingin Sasuke, terdapat suatu perasaan prihatin pada orang-orang di sayangnya.

"Apakah kakakku-lah yang memberikan inspirasi mengenai cerita ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin, namun tidak cukup menusuk bagi Naruto. "Semua hal yang ada di festival, dan drama ini adalah sesuai yang ada di karangan musim panas kakakku..," lanjut Sasuke, masih mengingat setiap detail cerita yang dituliskan Itachi. "Jika begitu, kau tidak akan tahu akhirnya, Dobe..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam, namun masih tersenyum kepada dirinya.

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ya, dia mengakui semua festival yang dilakukannya di Konoha, dan drama ini adalah hasil dari buah pikir Itachi. Namun, ini bukanlah festival biasa. Naruto meyakini festival ini ada jika Negara Konoha sudah mengalami kedamaian, dan jauh dari peperangan. Ha—ah, hal ini Naruto mengerti karena di paragraf utama cerita, Itachi menggambarkan atau menekankan sebuah tempat yang damai, tentram, dan begitu nyaman untuk ditempati pada _setting_ ceritanya, sehingga bagi Naruto dengan diadakannya festival ini berarti simbol kedamaian untuk rakyat Konoha telah tiba.

"Itachi tidak menuliskannya..," gumam Naruto, memberi informasi pada Sasuke jika akhir dari cerita yang dikarang oleh kakak dari Sasuke tidaklah ada. Selain itu, judul ceritanya pun belumlah dicantumkan.

Dari pembicaraan ini, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Uchiha bungsu. Bagaimana caranya Naruto menemukan cerita kakaknya? Bagaimana Naruto bisa begitu ingin untuk mengaplikasikan cerita kakaknya ke dalam dunia nyata? Apakah ini suatu wasiat dari Itachi, atau Naruto mengerti inti dari cerita tersebut? Ha—ah, Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti dengan arti kedamaian yang dimaksud di dalam cerita itu hanyalah semakin bingung dengan tingkah Naruto dan Itachi yang sama-sama aneh.

"Apakah kau tahu darimana Itachi mendapatkan inspirasi cerita ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada terkesan main-main. Ia tetap diam di tempat sembari bertolak pinggang sebelah, sehingga memperlihatkan kesan betapa sombongnya pemuda Uchiha satu ini.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya—tahu. Ia pernah mendengar cerita yang hampir mirip dengan cerita yang dibawakan Uchiha Itachi dari Iruka-sensei. Hal yang berbeda dari cerita Itachi hanyalah sang tokoh berkerudung merah tidaklah digambarkan secara jelas perwujudannya. Apakah dia cewek atau cowok? Apakah dia ceria, pendiam, _care_ atau tidak? Semua hal yang digambarkan pada sisi penokohan sepertilah abstrak. Tetapi, yang jelas tampak sekali jika Itachi menginginkan sang tokoh berkerung merah yang digambarkannya sangatlah kuat, hingga bisa dengan berani melawan sang serigala dengan tenaganya sendiri.

Sasuke memandang pemuda yang sedang sibuk melamun di depannya.

SRET!

Dengan cepat Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto ketika Naruto sedang sibuk melamun, sehingga membuat mata Uzumaki yang sedang melamun terbelalak. Lalu, Uchiha bungsu mengelus pipi Naruto yang tampak lebih pasif dari biasanya.

"Apabila mengikuti cerita aslinya—bukan cerita Itachi-nii—Kau harus mempunyai hasrat untuk memakanku..," gumam Sasuke, sembari tersenyum usil, sehingga membuat Naruto melangkah mundur—sedikit _horror_ dengan tatapan yang diberikan Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto tertawa miris. "E—Hehehehe..," tawanya, dengan nada grogi. "Aku bukanlah kanibal..," informasi Naruto, seperti bermain-main.

Seperti seseorang yang memiliki banyak topeng, Sasuke dengan cepat menghilangan senyuman usilnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto. Langkah—langkah—terperangkap! Naruto haruslah terhapit di antara pepohonan dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menaruh sebelah tangannya di samping kepala Naruto. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada batang besar di depannya. "Paman serigala, aku bertanya, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, tetapi begitu menusuk bagi Naruto. Tidak sesuai dengan perkataannya yang terkesan seperti bercanda_._ "Kenapa tidak kau mengejarku?" tanyanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada lubang telinga Uzumaki. "Apa kau sudah menjadi seorang vegetarian?" bisik Sasuke sebelum memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto, dan menjilat lubang telinga tersebut secara perlahan.

Jantung Naruto berdebar dengan sangat kencang, ketika Sasuke mulai bertingkah. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke, dan mendorong Uchiha bungsu dengan cukup keras. Namun, pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan Naruto tidaklah bergeming atau berniat pindah posisi dari hadapan Naruto. Ia tetap bertahan di dalam posisinya, walaupun badannya sudah hampir mundur ke belakang akibat dorongan Naruto yang cukup kuat.

"Sa—SASUKE?" seru Naruto—emosi nan panik, ketika Sasuke terus mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri pada pemuda berambut pirang, di depannya.

Sasuke memegang sebelah tangan Naruto, lalu meletakan tangan tersebut di pundaknya. Iapun mulai mengalihkan bibirnya pada pipi Uzumaki, dan mengecup pipi berkulit kecokelatan tersebut secara lembut. "Tidak usah terlalu keras…," gumam Sasuke sembari mengecup, dan sedikit menjilat pipi Naruto. "Orang lain yang lewat bisa mendengar suaramu..," desahnya, sembari mulai meletakan tangan kanannya di pinggang Naruto, ketika tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus pipi Uzumaki yang sedang tidak dikecupinya.

Naruto menurunkan tangan yang berada di pundak Sasuke. Ia memegang depan baju Sasuke—yang pada bagian dadanya cukup terbuka. Selain itu, mata biru bersinarnya pun memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal, jengkel, dan cemas. "Jangan lakukan yang tidak-tidak Sasuke..," gumam Naruto sembari mencoba menggerakan kepalanya agar Sasuke berhenti menciumi pipinya. "Semua orang yang ikut acaraku dan masuk ke tempat ini bisa melihat ki—

"—Seperti kau peduli saja apa yang kita lakukan selama ini di penjara..," sanggah Sasuke, tidak mau tahu situasi dan kondisi Naruto, alias benar-benar sangat cuek. Ia masih mulai menjilat tanda lahir yang terdapat di pipi Naruto, hingga mengakibatkan saliva Uchiha bungsu haruslah menempel pada pipi sang hokage.

Diam.

Naruto tidaklah bisa berbicara ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal yang membuat dirinya membeku untuk sesaat. Ampun! Rupanya hal ini akan terjadi kembali. Kegiatan yang selama ini selalu berlangsung di penjara, akhirnya akan dilakukan di alam bebas pada musim panas ini. Ha—ah, ini adalah awal kebebasan Sasuke. Apakah Naruto harus sedikit mengalah? Apakah Naruto harus membiarkan Sasuke kembali menjamahi tubuhnya seperti waktu di penjara? Astaga! Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan jika salah satu temannya atau anak buahnya akan melihat dirinya sedang di bawah Uchiha bungsu, dan mendesahkan nama pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya pada pipi Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto dari jarak cukup dekat, hingga kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Chk, Sasuke benar-benar sangat merindukan sahabat lamanya ini. Dia tidaklah bisa melupakan satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap di dunia untuk sekarang ini. Naruto—Naruto—Naruto. Setiap saat, ketika Naruto tidaklah datang menjenguknya di penjara, pasti Sasuke merasa sangat bosan. Ha—ah, jika pemuda tersebut tidaklah menghargai Naruto sebagai seorang hokage, maka Sasuke sudah merusak tembok penjara untuk menemui sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap kekasih oleh dirinya sendiri.

Secara perlahan, dengan mata yang masih terbuka, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda kepunyaan sang hokage. Ia mengecup dengan lembut bibir pemuda di depannya. Lembut—lembut—lembut. Ciuman yang diawali dengan kecupan lembut berubah menjadi hisapan pelan pada bibir bagian bawah Naruto. Ya, Sasuke yang sedari tadi merasakan kelembutan bibir dari sang hokage mulai merasa tidak sabaran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghisap dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan cara memejamkan mata, dan mengemut bagian bawah bibir sang Uzumaki.

Rindu.

Naruto sangat merindukan perasaan ini. Sentuhan tangan Sasuke pada pipinya, dan ciuman lembut dari Uchiha bungsu.

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya, Naruto tidaklah merasakan bibir pemuda yang sedang sibuk menciuminya. Oleh karena itu, dengan perasaan yang sudah mulai terbawa suasana, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Ia mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Setelah itu, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki pun mulai membalas hisapan bibir Uchiha bungsu. Ia mulai menekankan bibirnya pada Sasuke, dan ikut menghisap bibir bagian bawah Sasuke, layaknya yang dilakukan Uchiha bungsu padanya—barusan.

Hisap. Kecup. Hisap.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus saling menghisap, mengecup, dan menekan bibir satu sama lainnya. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut sampai pada saatnya Uchiha sulung mulai berinisiatif untuk menggunakan lidahnya. Ia pun menjilat bibir Naruto—meminta untuk masuk agar bisa menelusuri setiap organ yang terdapat di dalam mulut anak semata wayang dari Minato. Namun, Naruto tidaklah kunjung membuka mulutnya. Ia tetap menutup mulutnya sembari memejamkan mata.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya—sejenak. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto, protektif. "Buka mulutmu, Naruto!" bisik Sasuke dengan bibir yang berjarak sangat dekat dari bibir Naruto. "Aku ingin menikmatinya..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam sembari menempelkan keningnya pada kening Uchiha bungsu—mesra.

Mendengar perintah dari Uchiha bungsu, Naruto mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, sehingga membuat senyuman a la Uchiha muncul di bibir sang mantan narapidana dunia perninjaan. Setelah itu, Uchiha bungsu mulai menggerakan kepalanya. Ia kembali mencium bibir Naruto, dengan lidah yang langsung dimasukan ke dalam mulut sang hokage.

Jilat.

Uchiha bungsu menjilat deretan gigi yang tersedia di dalam mulut Naruto. Ia menikmati setiap rasa yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang sedang diciumnya. Manis. Berdebar-debar. Nikmat. Ketiga rasa yang sangat digemari oleh Uchiha bungsu ketika menikmati keintimannya bersama Naruto. Sehingga, membuat dirinya melupakan sejenak segala kepahitan dunia yang selalu menghantam perasaannya.

_Dan.._

Sesuatu yang diawali dengan menjilat gigi pun berubah menjadi suatu hal yang lebih menuntut dan liar. Sasuke mulai menjilat lidah kepunyaan Uzumaki. Ia hendak mengajak lidah sang hokage untuk bermain dengan lidah kepunyannya.

Jilat—tekan—jilat—pijat.

Sasuke terus merangsang daging tidak bertulang kepunyaan Uzumaki untuk bermain dengan kepunyaannya. Sehingga secara perlahan, Naruto mulai menggerakan lidahnya yang sejak tadi pasif untuk merespon keinginan Uchiha bungsu. Ia mulai mengelus lidah kepunyaan Sasuke, dan membalas pijatan yang diberikan Sasuke pada lidahnya. Sedangkan, Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk memegang bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Ia menekan kepala Uchiha bungsu, sehingga ciuman yang mereka bagi lebih dalam, dan bernafsu, ketika rasa ingin mendominasi mulai muncul dibenak mereka berdua.

Menikmati.

Kedua di insan yang sedang berada di dalam hutan terlarang pun semakin lama semakin tidak bisa mengontrol diri mereka masing-masing. Setiap detik, lidah mereka saling berpautan, menari, dan menekan satu sama lain. Bahkan, Sasuke mulai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, menekan Uzumaki dengan bernafsu, dan membuat kepala Naruto harus terperangkap di antara batang besar pohon, dan kepala Uchiha bungsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Desahan, atau suara terengah-engah mulai terdengar di dalam hutan, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto saling menggerakan kepala mereka—kiri dan kanan—untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman—di saat mereka berdua saling melumat bibir antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. hal tersebut terus berlangsung hingga pada saatnya Naruto dan Sasuke mulai kehabisan napas, sehingga mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman mereka secara perlahan, dan lembut—seakan-akan belum puas untuk menikmati ciuman liar tadi.

"Hah.. hah.. hah…"

Hanya dengan ciuman, kedua napas pemuda yang memiliki ilmu ninja tinggi ini pun sudahlah memburu. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing lawannya.

"Sasuke, kita tidak bisa lanjut!" gumam Naruto—setengah berbisik. "Kali ini tempatnya lebih terbuka..," kata Naruto, mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari hawa nafsu yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dengan seenak perutnya, Uchiha bungsu memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan membawa Uzumaki ke semak-semak yang terdapat di belakang pohon besar, depannya. Ia menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga Uzumaki haruslah terpaksa mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tergesa-gesa.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, di saat Uchiha bungsu begitu keras kepala, dan tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Kita di luar! Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihat kita sedang ber—

BRUK!

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan cukup kasar, sehingga Uzumaki haruslah terjatuh ke atas tanah di balik semak-semak.

Sesudah merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, Naruto memandang Sasuke—kesal. "TEME!" teriaknya. Ia akan bangkit dari tanah, ketika Sasuke dengan secepat kilat sudah berada di atasnya, dan memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. "LEPASKAN, TEME!" serunya, mencoba untuk memberontak, tetapi tenaganya seperti hilang begitu saja, jika Sasuke-lah yang sedang bermain-main dengan dirinya.

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Uzumaki, dan menaiki tubuh Naruto agar pemuda berambut pirang di bawahnya berhenti bergerak. Namun, meskipun Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto tidak berkutik, terdapat suatu pikiran mengganjil di otak jenius Uchiha bungsu. Ia terus memikirkan, kenapa Naruto tidaklah kuat seperti saat bertarung melawan musuh-musuhnya? Kenapa Naruto hanya diam, dan membiarkan dirinya di kontrol oleh Uchiha bungsu? Apakah Naruto benar-benar kalah dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke membuka tangan Naruto—yang terbaring di atas tanah—lebar-lebar, sehingga kedua tangan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut kini berada di setiap sisi kepalanya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Naruto. Ia menjilat kecil daun telinga Naruto.

Jilat—jilat—jilat.

Sasuke terus menjilat daun telinga Naruto hingga basah, sebelum dirinya meniup secara perlahan lubang telinga tersebut.

"Nggg…," ringis Naruto, kegelian. Ia menutup matanya sebelah—menahan geli. "Sasuke, hentikan!" perintah Naruto, dengan nada pelan.

Mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau ini seorang hokage, Paman Serigala…," kata Uchiha bungsu sambil mengeluskan hidungnya pada kuping Naruto. "Kenapa tidak kau menggunakan kekuatanmu dan monster di dalam tubuhmu untuk menyingkirkan diriku?" tanyanya sebelum menghembuskan udara pada telinga Naruto. "Atau lebih asyiknya menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membunuh diriku, sang gadis berkerudung merah..," desahnya, di saat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis—layaknya bukan Uchiha—di telinga Naruto.

Uzumaki mencoba untuk menghentikan desahan kegelian pada dirinya yang terus keluar. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Seluruh hal yang ada pada diri Sasuke membuat tubuhnya merespon secara tidak sadar. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan keinginannya untuk di dekat Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan nikmatnya, ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa melupakan rasa hangatnya tubuh Sasuke, ketika mereka berdua bercinta untuk pertama kali—di penjara.

"Teme..," desah Naruto, sembari menutup kedua matanya. Ia masih mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya, dan menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya, walaupun dirinya sangat menyukai posisi ini.

Sasuke tahu jika pemuda di bawahnya sangatlah sensitif. Ia sudah mengetahui setiap sudut tubuh Naruto yang ketika disentuh akan membuat sang hokage kehilangan kendali. Ha—ah, mendengar suara desahan Naruto, sunggulah membuat Sasuke tenang. Awalnya, setelah bebas dari penjara, pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menyangka Naruto tidaklah akan mempedulikan dirinya. Ia mengira jika pemuda bermata biru di bawahnya ini tidak mau lagi dekat dengan dirinya karena Sasuke adalah seorang mantan narapidana yang notabene sangatlah terlalu jauh statusnya dengan Naruto—sang hokage, sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit risih untuk menemaninya.

"Apa jawabannya, Paman Serigala? Kau tidak ingin menghentikan tingkah gadis berkerudung merah ini dengan kekuatan hebatmu itu?" bisik Sasuke—perlahan. Ia mulai menggigit daun telinga Naruto, dan menggesekan daun telinga tersebut di antara gigi Uchiha bungsu.

Tidak menjawab.

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua terjadi secara begitu saja. Semenjak pertama kali Uchiha bungsu mencoba menutup mulut Naruto—yang selalu berbicara—dengan mulutnya di penjara, hingga pemuda _onyx_ tersebut pun kehilangan kendali, dan mengambil _ke-virgin-an_ sang Hokage, Naruto tidaklah tahu jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya selalu membiarkan Uchiha bungsu bertindak seenaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu..," bisik Naruto, pelan. Kedua matanya sudah terpejam, ketika Sasuke terus memainkan daun telinganya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. Setelah itu, diapun menahan tangan Naruto yang sudah mulai tidak terlalu memberontak dengan satu tangan, sehingga kedua tangan Naruto kini berada di atas kepala sang hokage sendiri. "Naruto, dengar baik-baik!" instruksi Sasuke pada sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. "Kau memang kuat, tangguh, dan merupakan ninja nomor satu yang sangat diakui dan dihargai oleh siapapun..," katanya, ketika tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah bagian bawah kaos hitam Naruto—yang resleting jaketnya sudah terbuka sejak pertama kali Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu di tengah hutan terlarang. Setelah itu, pemuda bermata _onyx-pun_ menggerakan kepalanya ke arah mata Uzumaki. "Namun—" Sasuke menjilat mata Uzumaki, sehingga sebelah mata biru Naruto kembali terpejam. "—Tetap kau tidak bisa menang dariku sebagaimanapun kau kuat atau tangguh—" Uchiha bungsu mengecup kelopak mata Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, sembari mengelus perut Naruto dari luar baju, dan membuat Naruto mendesah—pelan nan tidak karuan. "Karena posisiku di pikiran dan hatimu-lah yang terlalu berbeda dibandingkan orang-orang di sekitarmu—" Sasuke menurunkan lidahnya dari mata Naruto, ke arah hidung sang hokage. Turun—turun—turun—hingga dia sudah mencapi hidung Naruto. "Tidak ada yang lain! Hanya diriku yang mempunyai posisi itu..," gumamnya, protektif. Setelah itu, dia menjilat ujung hidung Naruto. "—Sehingga, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengelak apapun yang aku lakukan pada dirimu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, perlahan dan penuh kelembutan.

"Mhm..," gumam Naruto—tidak bisa melawan perkataan benar Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan langsung mencium pemuda di atasnya dengan dalam. Ia menyambut lidah Sasuke, ketika sang pengendali sharingan tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mengoles bibir Naruto dengan lembut nan menggoda—terus mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam permainannya.

Hisap.

Naruto menghisap dengan pelan lidah Sasuke. Ia menghisap, dan menikmati rasa Uchiha bungsu yang begitu meransang bagi dirinya. Hisap—hisap—hisap. Naruto terus menghisap sebelum diapun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mulai memainkan lidah Sasuke dengan lidah kepunyaannya, hingga mereka berdua pun tidak tahan untuk kembali saling memautkan, menekan, menjilat lidah, dan mencari siapa yang lebih dominan di dalam ciuman ini.

Dari tingkah Naruto, Sasuke tahu jika pemuda di bawahnya menyetujui perkataannya. Sasuke sangat mengetahui jika Naruto tidaklah bisa mengelak dari rasa sukanya atas perlakukan Uchiha bungsu. Ya, Naruto selalu membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh Sasuke—semenjak mereka melakukan malam pertama. Bahkan, sang hokage tidaklah menolak ketika Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur keras—penjara, dengan keadaan yang gelap, sepi, dengan tembok yang sangat mengekang karena ruangan Sasuke adalah ruangan khusus bagi penjahat negara kelas tinggi. Malah, semenjak malam pertama tersebut, Naruto cenderung lebih sering datang ke penjara, dengan ekspresi sumringah, dan lebih banyak bercerita kepada Sasuke, seolah-olah hubungan mereka sangatlah terlalu dekat untuk menutupi sebuah rahasia.

Hanya Naruto. Seseorang yang menemani kebosanan Sasuke di penjara karena rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ninja yang berasal dari Konoha.

Kepercayaan dan saling ketergantungan.

Naruto menaruh kepercayaan dengan sangat besar, dan sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai bagian dari hidupnya, ketika Uchiha bungsu sendiri tanpa sadar begitu menggantukan hidupnya pada sahabatnya karena hanya Naruto-lah yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai orang yang selalu memenuhi perasaan gelapnya karena masa lalu.

Penerang.

Hanya itulah yang bisa Sasuke katakan untuk teman terbaiknya selama dia hidup.

Seiring saliva yang sudah mulai mengalir ke arah dagu Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. "Satu pertanyaan lagi—" bisik Sasuke. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah kening Naruto. Tangannya pun memijat-mijat perut Naruto dengan perlahan. "Kemana saja kau selama ini, Dobe?" tanyanya sembari mengecup kening sang uke—lembut. Ia masih penasaran kemana kekasihnya pergi selama ini.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati kecupan kening dari Uchiha bungsu. "Sasuke, aku benar-benar sibuk menyiapkan festival untuk menghadirkan sosok kakakmu di musim panas ini..," jawab Naruto, jujur dan tidak menutupi satu hal pun dari Uchiha bungsu. "Aku sibuk menyiapkan kebebasanmu..," katanya. Iapun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto. "Aku sibuk meminta ijin pada komite negara untuk menjadi pengawasmu dalam beberapa bulan ke depan pada saat kau bebas dari penjara..," lanjutnya. Naruto pun mengecup pipi Sasuke ketika Uchiha bungsu terdiam—_shock_, dengan tatapan nanar menahan haru karena tidak percaya Naruto begitu memikirkan dirinya sampai sejauh ini.

"Hn..," jawab Sasuke, di saat Naruto menciumi , dan melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke untuk mengelus pipi Uchiha bungsu dengan punggung-punggung jarinya. "Lihatlah, hanya aku yang ada dipikiran sang hokage ini—" tanpa disadari Uchiha bungsu sendiri, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan kegembiraannya. Iapun mengambil satu tangan Naruto dari pipinya, dan mengecup punggung tangan tersebut secara perlahan, dan menggoda. "—Tetapi, tetap saja—" Sasuke menghentikan Naruto yang terus menciumi pipinya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa memandang mata biru kepunyaan sang kekasih. "—Anak nakal harus mendapatkan hukuman..," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh kabut nafsu, tidak bisa mundur lagi untuk menyerang orang yang dirindukannya.

Rupanya kebebasan Sasuke sudahlah sangat dirancang oleh Naruto. Dari festival musim panas—simbol kedamaian—yang diidam-idamkan Itachi, dan ingin diperlihatkan pada Sasuke, hingga pemberitahuan pada seluruh orang di Konoha agar bersikap wajar pada Sasuke, dan tidak menganggap Uchiha bungsu sebagai pengkhianat karena walaupun Sasuke pernah bergabung dengan Orochimaru, toh, pada akhirnya pengendali sharingan satu-satunya pun membantu dunia untuk memperoleh kedamaian bersama Naruto. Haha. Hanya karena tidak tahu tujuan saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerima hukuman, dan di penjara sebanyak beberapa tahun.

Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke terpuruk lebih dalam dari ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menjadi seorang Uzumaki kecil atau Uchiha penuh dendam yang notabene selalu sendiri dan tidak mempunyai siapapun di dunia ini, dan hanya bisa memandang teman-temannya yang dijemput oleh orang-orang tercintanya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing—ketika dirinya tidaklah mempunyai siapapun yang menantinya di rumah.

Tidak akan pernah!

Chk, chk, chk.

Kebaikan Naruto adalah gairah tersendiri untuk Uchiha bungsu!

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Sasuke..," Naruto berkata dengan tenang. Ia memandang Uchiha bungsu dengan mata birunya yang memincing—penuh humor, siap bersaing dengan sahabatnya. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa bangga dengan hal ini..," kata Naruto sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu, diapun memegang kedua pipi Uchiha bungsu. "Karena—" Naruto mendekatkan telinga Sasuke pada bibirnya. "—Dari semua orang yang masih hidup dan mengenalmu—" desah Uzumaki di lubang telinga Uchiha bungsu, sensual. "Hanya aku yang bisa melihat senyuman, dan sorot mata bernafsu dari seorang pengendali sharingan—" Naruto menjilat pelan daun telinga Sasuke. "—Satu-satunya..," desahnya, sebelum meniup lubang telinga tersebut—mesra.

Tidak tahan.

Sasuke tidak akan peduli orang-orang melihatnya sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki—kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia yakin jika gosip mengenai dirinya dan Naruto sudahlah beredar di antara para sipir penjara. Tetapi, karena mereka sangat mengagumi sang hokage, dan menjaga privasi Naruto Uzumaki, para sipir penjara pun hanya menutup mulut mereka, seolah-olah tidak tahu mengenai hubungan mesra antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kekuatan dari kewibawaan!

Sasuke berpikir jika pemuda yang berada di bawahnya sunggulah menakjubkan. Layaknya orang lain, iapun begitu mengagumi Naruto, sang hokage yang selalu bisa membuat hal-hal menakjubkan bagi dirinya, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya—hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya pun merasa sayang dan enggan mengusik kenyamanannya.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos hitam kepunyaan Uzumaki. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi berada di perpotongan leher dan pundak Naruto mulai mengecupi bagian tersebut. Kecup—kecup—kecup. Sasuke terus mengecupi perpotongan leher dan pundak tersebut di saat tangannya mulai menjamah perut sang hokage. Ia mengelus perut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, dan ketika jari-jarinya mencapai pusar sang Uzumaki, Sasuke menyentuh pinggiran pusar tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya—menggoda.

"Geli, Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil mendongakan lehernya untuk memberikan akses pada Uchiha bungsu agar bisa menjamah setiap titik sensitif yang terdapat pada lehernya.

"Singkirkan aku jika tidak suka..," kata Sasuke sambil terus mengecupi perpotongan pundak dan leher Naruto sampai pada akhirnya dia merasa bosan dengan bagian tersebut, dan memutuskan untuk menjamah bagian pinggir dan tengah leher kepunyaan sang hokage.

Naruto tidak tahu apa dia suka atau tidak dengan perasaan geli di perut dan lehernya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan pemuda bermata _onyx_ dari atas tubuhnya. Naruto hanya pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai menjilat kulit lehernya secara detail, hingga basah dan tidak ada satupun yang terlewati. Jilat—tekan—pijat—jilat. Layaknya sedang mencari sesuatu, Sasuke terus menekan-nekan lidahnya di leher sang hokage, hingga pada saatnya dia merasakan suatu detakan lembut dari suatu bagian di leher Naruto. Lalu, secara perlahan Sasuke mulai menghisap bagian tersebut dengan bibirnya. Ia menghisap secara pelan—pelan—pelan—keras, hingga membuat mata Naruto yang tertutup semakin menutup—erat, dengan leher yang lebih didongakan.

"AKHHH! Pe—pelan-pelan, Teme!" seru Naruto sembari mengalihkan tangannya pada rambut Sasuke. Ia menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya pada rambut Uchiha bungsu, dan menjambak rambut sang pemilik mata sharingan, di saat Sasuke sudahlah tidak menghisap dirinya untuk kali ini, melainkan menggigit Naruto dengan cukup keras. "Ka—kau ini bagaimana? Aku harus menemui banyak orang di minggu—AAAAHHH!" Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika gigi Uchiha bungsu menancap pada lehernya.

"Kau menyukainya, Naruto..," komentar Sasuke di tengah-tengah gigitannya pada leher sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke tahu seluruh hal yang disukai Naruto. Ia tahu jika sang hokage sangat menyukai hubungan intim yang liar, keras, dan sangat didominasi. Ya, walaupun Naruto sering marah atau menggerutu karena permainan kasar dari Sasuke, tetapi pada hasilnya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut akan mendesah dan menikmati keliaran yang dibaginya bersama Uchiha bungsu. Oleh karena itu, gigitan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke hingga kulit Naruto terkelupas dan mengeluarkan darah, membuat sang Uzumaki mendesah—nikmat. Setelah itu, Uchiha bungsu pun menjilat darah yang mengalir di leher Naruto, dan merasakan setiap rasa asin dari cairan merah tersebut— yang menghantam tenggorokannya. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, layaknya tidak terjadi sesuatu, secara perlahan luka yang ditorehkan oleh Uchiha bungsu pada leher Naruto mulai mengering, walaupun masih memperlihatkan bekas—memperlihatkan betapa tangguhnya monster yang terdapat di dalam tubuh sang Uzumaki.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memainkan kulit perut Naruto mulai naik ke atas. Naik—naik—naik, hingga pada saatnya dia mencapai tonjolan kecil pada dada sang hokage. Dengan memakai pinggir jari telunjuknya, Sasuke mengelus ujung tonjolan kecil tersebut. Ia terus mengelus—elus—elus, hingga Naruto mulai mendesah—geli tidak tertahankan. Sedangkan, bibir Sasuke sibuk mengemut bekas luka yang ditorehkannya pada leher sang Uzumaki. Ia mengemut—menjilat, tidak peduli dengan erangan kesakitan dari sang uke.

Bosan mengelus tonjolan kecil pada dada sang hokage, Sasuke mulai mencubiti tonjolan kecil tersebut. Ia mencubiti—mengelus sampai pada akhirnya tonjolan tersebut semakin mengeras—teransang. Namun, hal tersebut tidaklah membuat Sasuke puas. Ia ingin menikmati, mengemut, memainkan, dan menjilati tonjolan tersebut, hingga membuat Naruto merasa gila untuk sesaat. Alhasil, Uchiha sulung pun berhenti menjilati leher Naruto, menyingkirkan dirinya dari atas Naruto, dan merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Naruto yang merasa berat di atas tubuhnya berhenti mengerang, dan memejamkan matanya. Sembari tiduran di atas tanah, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut pun melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di depan tubuhnya.

"Buka pakaianmu!" perintah Sasuke—datar namun benar-benar _bossy_, layaknya seorang Uchiha pada umumnya yang selalu merasa paling hebat dan benar.

Uzumaki merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia duduk dengan cara menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas tanah, belakang tubuhnya sembari meluruskan kakinya. "Sasuke, kita sedang berada di dalam acara…," kata Naruto, memberitahu jika mereka tidaklah hanya berdua di dalam hutan karena jeritan kesakitan pun mulai terdengar tidak jauh dari telinga Naruto. "Aku mengajakmu masuk ke dalam permainan ini hanya ingin menamatkan cerita kakakmu yang bagiku sangatlah menginginkan dirimu sebagai tokoh utamanya..," lanjutnya, seperti sangat mengerti tokoh cerita yang dibuat Itachi semasa masih hidupnya.

Diam.

Diam.

Naruto yang kini duduk bersila—sambil mengelus lehernya yang digigit oleh Uchiha bungsu—menunggu jawaban pemuda yang sedang diam sambil memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar, walaupun masih ada sorot mata bernafsu dari tatapan pemuda tersebut.

"Jika begitu buka bajumu dan kita tamatkan..," jawab Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan sang hokage.

Bu—buka baju?

Buka baju?

BU—EEEPPPPPHHHH?

Mata Naruto membelalak tidak terkontrol, ketika mulutnya menganga dengan sangat lebar.

Secara spontan Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata terpejam, dan bibir dicemberutkan—mengingatkan Uchiha bungsu pada memori-memori waktu Naruto kecil, di masa mereka masih menjadi anggota team 7. "HEH, TEME! AKU SERIUS!" serunya, tidak bisa mengerti pikiran pemuda bermata _onyx_—di depannya. "Apa hubungannya buka baju dengan menamatkan cerita musim panas kakakmu yang bagiku sangatlah mirip dengan cerita serigala dan gadis berkerudung merah?" lanjut Naruto, mencoba beradu argumen dengan Uchiha—_bastard_ di depannya.

"Aku tahu..," jawab Sasuke—tenang. Tidak terlihat terburu-buru untuk membujuk sang kekasih untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

"Tahu?" tanya Naruto, bingung. Ia membuka matanya, dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia tidak melanjutkan cerita tersebut karena ingin akulah yang sebagai bintang utama ceritanya untuk menamatkan cerita itu," kata Sasuke, ketika otaknya terus mengingat perkataan Itachi pada saat dirinya membaca cerita yang dikarang Uchiha sulung.

"_Kau tidak mungkin menjadi seorang gadis, kan?"_

Sasuke kembali mengingat perkataan kakaknya di masa lalu.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto—kembali. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum tipis—mentertawakan dirinya yang bisa begitu dekat dengan pemuda di depannya yang notabene sunggulah terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau statusnya. "Di dalam cerita sesungguhnya, serigala adalah sosok yang kuat, dan sangatlah ditakuti oleh binatang-binatang di dalam hutan..," ujar Sasuke—menjelaskan pola pikirnya dengan cara perumpamaan agar Naruto bisa lebih mudah untuk mencerna perkataannya. "Sedangkan sang gadis berkerudung merah hanyalah sosok lemah dan mudah sekali untuk dimakan oleh sang serigala..," katanya, sebelum menghela napas sejenak. "—Dan kakakku merubah konsep penokohan cerita itu, walaupun intinya tetaplah sama..," lanjutnya, memberitahukan perbedaan di antara cerita kakaknya, dan cerita yang selama ini beredar di kalangan anak-anak Konoha. "Ia memberikan suatu pertanyaan besar di dalam kisah terakhir sang serigala dan sahabatnya."

Naruto manggut-manggut—mengerti. Ia sedang berusaha membedakan cerita mengenai serigala dan gadis berkerudung merah yang sesungguhnya, dengan cerita yang dibuat Uchiha sulung. Itachi membuat cerita sang tokoh yang tidak terlalu jelas _gender_—seluk-beluk tokohnya. Bahkan, manusia berkerudung merah tersebut cenderung terlihat kesepian, hingga dia tidak mempunyai teman pada saat mencoba memasuki hutan. Ya, di dalam cerita Itachi manusia tersebut masuk ke dalam hutan bukan mencari neneknya, melainkan mencari seorang teman untuk diajak bermain. Alhasil, pada saat dia bertemu dengan serigala yang juga kesepian karena binatang-binatang lain tidaklah mau menemaninya, manusia tersebut merasa mempunyai nasib yang sepenanggungan dan memutuskan untuk bersahabat dengannya. Dari lika-liku cerita kehidupan persahabatan mereka, hingga sempat pisah—bertemu—pisah—bertemu kembali, pada akhirnya mereka pun kembali bersama. Namun, setelah bersama apakah mereka akan tetap memiliki hubungan yang akrab seperti dahulu, atau malah mereka memilih untuk hidup secara sendiri-sendiri setelah menemukan jati diri mereka? Semua hal tersebut tidaklah terjawab di dalam karangan Uchiha sulung. Karangan tersebut hanyalah berhenti sampai pada sebuah tanda baca yang mengakhiri pertanyaan.

_Cerita itu…_

_Sangatlah mirip dengan ceritaku dan Sasuke…_

Batin Naruto sang hokage yang telah diberikan kekuatan mata Shisui sekaligus cerita-cerita tidak jelas oleh Uchiha sulung—melewati mipi—beberapa tahun lalu.

Sasuke menghela napas—sejenak. Ia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Ending apa yang kau inginkan jika konsepnya seperti yang Aniki buat? Apa yang akan kau isi dari pertanyaan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke di saat Naruto sibuk berpikir mengenai cerita yang dibawakah oleh Uchiha sulung.

Mengerti.

Naruto yang awalnya sudah cukup mengerti dengan maksud cerita Itachi—semakin mengerti. Rupanya dugaan Naruto adalah benar. Itachi tidaklah sembarangan untuk membuat cerita tersebut. Ia membuat cerita tersebut berdasarkan sebuah konsep yang sangat tersusun. Entah bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa membuat konsep yang seperti itu, tetapi yang jelas Uchiha sulung sangatlah baik dalam membuat alur cerita, sehingga cerita tersebut nyaris mirip dengan kehidupan adik dan sahabat adiknya.

"Aku masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan perumpamaan yang kau bicarakan..," kata Naruto. Ia melepas jaketnya secara perlahan, hingga tatapan Uchiha sulung teralihkan pada tubuh Naruto yang dibalut oleh kaos berwarna hitam dengan lambang Konoha di depannya. "Hahahaha… tetapi, asal kau tahu—" kata Naruto sembari tertawa renyah. Tangannya mulai teralihkan pada bagian bawah kaosnya—dengan cara memegang bawah kaosnya secara menyilang. Ia mengangkat kaosnya secara pelan—pelan—pelan, sangat berniat membuat Uchiha bungsu mempunyai suatu tontonan yang menarik. "—Aku sering kali membayangkan pada akhir cerita Itachi, serigala dan manusia berkerudung merah tersebut hidup bersama-sama dengan tenang..," kata Naruto sembari melepaskan kaosnya, dan menaruh kaos tersebut di sampingnya. "Percaya itu!" gumam Naruto. Ia mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke hadapan Sasuke, dengan senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya.

"Naruto..," gumam Sasuke sembari memandang Uzumaki tanpa berkedip, tidak tahu harus takjub dengan perkataan Naruto, atau setengah tubuh Uzumaki yang sekarang ini terbuka dengan bebas.

Naruto tersenyum memandang tatapan Sasuke yang begitu fokus kepada dirinya. Ia merangkak secara perlahan ke arah Uchiha bungsu. Setelah itu, dia duduk di depan Sasuke, dan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi sang mantan narapidana.

"Sejauh apapun sang manusia berkerudung merah menghindari serigala, bahkan sampai mencoba untuk berlari dan memutuskan hubungan mereka—" punggung jari-jari Naruto mengelus kening, hidung, pipi, dan bibir Sasuke secara bertahap. "Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas karena—" Naruto mengelus bibir Sasuke dengan jari jempolnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Uchiha bungsu. "Serigala sangat menyukai daging manusia tersebut nyam—nyam—nyam!" seru Naruto sembari mendorong Sasuke ke atas tanah, dan menggelitiki pinggang Uchiha bungsu dengan hebohnya—di saat bibirnya mengecupi leher Uchiha bungsu.

"Hahahaha..," tawa Sasuke—kegelian—nampak sekali bukan Uchiha. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan pemuda yang terus saja menggelitiknya. "SUDAH, DOBE!" seru Sasuke, dengan nada serius, tetapi masih ada tawa dari suaranya, sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam—memandang dirinya.

Sesudah berhenti menggoda Sasuke, sembari menaiki tubuh Uchiha bungsu, dan menatap mata hitam-kelam Sasuke, Naruto mengelus rambut Uchiha bungsu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memakanku, Dobe!" seru Sasuke. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto, dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Aku adalah manusia berkerudung merah yang bisa mengendalikan seekor serigala terhebat..," katanya, sombong, tetapi terdengar lucu dan menarik di telinga Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, iya?" tanya Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan menantang. "Kita lihat saja nanti!" serunya—semangat. Ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan Uchiha dalam mengendalikannya.

Sasuke membalikan posisinya, sehingga kali ini Naruto-lah yang berada di bawahnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening sang hokage. Kecup. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut sebelum bibirnya turun dan mengecup ujung hidup sang Uzumaki. Cium. Dengan kelembutan yang dibagi Uchiha bungsu pada Naruto, Sasuke mulai mencium pipi, dan bibir sang Uzumaki.

Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke mulai kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lidah Uchiha bungsu yang mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan menjelajah setiap organ yang terdapat di dalam mulut sang Uzumaki. Kemudian, seiring dengan ciuman, tangan Naruto pun mulai bergerak ke arah baju Sasuke yang terlapisi oleh bulu binatang yang berwarna merah. Ia membuka tali pakaian bertopi kepunyaan Sasuke—layaknya gadis berkerudung merah—sambil memainkan, dan melilitkan lidah Uchiha bungsu dengan lidahnya.

Buka. Buka. Buka.

Naruto membuka dan melepaskan pakaian unik berwarna merah tersebut dari Uchiha bungsu, ketika Sasuke-pun menggerakan tubuhnya untuk membantu Naruto dalam melucuti pakaian yang membuatnya sedikit gerah karena terlalu tebal dan berbulu untuk cuaca panas di dalam musim panas ini.

Selesai bermain dengan lidah kepunyaan Naruto, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya, hingga saliva yang menghubungi bibir mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas dagu Naruto. Dengan senyuman, Ia kembali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat dagu Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh saliva. Jilat—hisap—gigit. Sasuke terus melakukan tiga hal tersebut pada dagu sang Uzumaki, ketika tangannya mulai sibuk mendatangi, dan menjelajah tonjolan kecil pada bagian dada Naruto. Ia memilin, menekan-nekan, dan menarik-narik tonjolan tersebut sembari mendengar desahan Naruto.

"Aaaaahhh.. Sasuke..," desah Naruto sambil mendongakan kepalanya. Ia meminta lebih dari Uchiha bungsu, di saat tangannya menjambak Sasuke—tidak tertahankan, ketika rasa geli, dan suatu aliran yang aneh mulai mengalir dari dadanya, hingga menuju ke bagian tengah selangkangannya yang sudah mulai mengeras.

Mendengar suara desahan Naruto membuat suasana yang sudah panas ini—semakin panas bagi Uchiha bungsu. Ia tersenyum a la Uchiha sembari menjilati leher Naruto. Setiap napas, suara, dan gerakan Naruto begitu diperhatikan oleh Uchiha bungsu. Bahkan, selipan dan tarikan tangan Naruto pada rambutnya tidaklah membuat Sasuke kesakitan, melainkan menambah sentuhan ransangan pada tubuh Uchiha bungsu yang sangat bereaksi dengan keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya.

Selesai menikmati dagu sang hokage, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya sambil terus menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menekan lidahnya pada kulit Naruto. Ia tidak ingin terlewati rasa, keringat, dan satu hal pun dari kulit sang Uzumaki. Sehingga secara perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke terus mengingat rasanya menyentuh kulit Naruto dengan memakai lidahnya yang cukup sensitif. Jilat—jilat—jilat. Uchiha bungsu terus menjilati tubuh Naruto, hingga lidahnya mencapai tonjolan kecil pada dada sang Uzumaki. Lalu, secara pelan, dan menggoda, Sasuke menjilat-jilat kecil tonjolan tersebut.

"Kau ja—jangan terus bermain-main, TEME!" seru Naruto, tidak suka dan tidak sabaran ketika sahabatnya terus mempermainkan tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin tidak nyaman karena di dalamperutnya terasa ada yang bergerak-gerak—menekan sekaligus membuat geli, meminta sesuatu.

Tidak mendengar. Sasuke tidaklah peduli dengan teriakan Naruto. Ia sekarang malah sibuk mengemut tonjolan kecil pada bagian dada Naruto. Ia mengemut, menjilat, dan menghisap tonjolan tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto yang begitu sensitif merasa gila, dan memperkeras desahannya. INI MENYEBALKAN! Naruto sangat tidak suka ketika digoda atau dipermainkan seperti ini oleh Uchiha bungsu. Ia tidak suka cara Sasuke melakukan penjamahan pada dirinya karena hal tersebut membuat dirinya terbuai, dan kehilangan kontrol akan keadaan di sekeliling. Bahkan, Naruto pun mulai tidak sadar jika para peserta lain— yang mengikuti acara Naruto—mulai memasuki kawasan pertahanan sang hokage.

Sasuke memandang wajah dan ekspresi Naruto sambil menekan-nekan lidahnya pada tonjolan kecil tersebut. Selain itu, tangannya pun semakin sibuk untuk memainkan tonjolan kecil pada bagian dada Naruto—yang tidaklah dijilat oleh Uchiha bungsu. Memerah, berkeringat, dan mulut sedikit menganga. Ketiga hal tersebut adalah hal yang terindah di dalam hidup Sasuke. Melihat Naruto begitu menikmati perlakuannya membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan kontrol, dan mengambil Naruto sekarang juga. Namun, semua harus dinikmati. Bertahap, dan pelan-pelan. Sebagai seorang adik dari Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke tidaklah boleh terlalu terburu-buru.

"Sa—Sasuke..," desah Naruto, terus menyebut nama kekasihnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan, walaupun ada perasaan tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sasuke pada dirinya di dalam pikiran sang hokage sendiri.

Seiring dengan desahan Naruto, ide busuk pun mulai muncul dibenak Uchiha bungsu. Ia melepaskan hisapannya pada tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto. Lalu, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke menggigit jari jempolnya. Setelah itu, sambil menghentakan telapak tangannya ke atas tanah, Uchiha bungsu pun berteriak 'Kuchiyosei' sehingga membuat Naruto yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan langsung membuka mata ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

BUFFF!

Lima ekor ular muncul di atas tanah—samping Naruto.

Eh?

Naruto cengo sesaat, dengan mulut menganga.

U—

ULAR?

Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi Sasuke segera memegang kedua tangannya, dan menahan tubuhnya untuk menghindari ular-ular tersebut.

Naruto memberontak, ketika Sasuke mulai melakukan yang tidak-tidak. "TEME? APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN?" seru Naruto, tidak suka ketika melihat ular-ular kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu mulai merayap dan mendekati tubuhnya. "AKU TIDAK MAU ADA DI DEKAT MEREKA!" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan panik, namun Uchiha bungsu tidaklah akan melepaskan Naruto. Ia akan terus menahan kedua tangan Naruto sampai ular-ular tersebut tiba di atas tubuh Uzumaki, dan diam di sana.

Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan mode on, dengan tiga buah koma di dalamnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. "Tenang, Dobe..," desah Sasuke, masih mencoba untuk menahan tangan Uzumaki, ketika kedua ular kepunyaannya mulai mendekati tangan Naruto, dan melilit pergelangan tangan sang Uzumaki di saat Uchiha bungsu memberi akses pada ular-ular tersebut. "Aku ingin mengajak bermain sebentar dengan anak-anakku..," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum iblis, sehingga membuat Naruto berpikir jika pemuda di atasnya adalah pemuda yang benar-benar brengsek dan seenaknya.

Tenang?

Naruto tidaklah mungkin tenang ketika dirinya akan dikerubungi oleh ular-ular yang selalu mengingatkannnya pada sosok manusia ular alias Orochimaru. Ia jijik dan kesal dengan binatang-binatang melata yang mulai melilit kedua kaki dan tangannya. AH GILA! Naruto merasakan jika aliran darah pada tangan dan kakinya mulai tidak bisa melaju dengan normal—melewati urat nadi—akibat lilitan ular-ular kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu. Namun, Naruto tidaklah ingin merusak _mood_ Uchiha bungsu. Ia ingin membicarakan hal gila ini secara baik-baik, dan tidak memakai jurus-menjurus layaknya akan bertarung.

Mata Naruto berkilat tajam, memandang wajah pengguna mata sharingan di atasnya. "TEME, AKU TIDAK MAU BERMAIN DENGAN ULAR-ULARMU INI!" teriak Naruto, memberitahukan Sasuke jika dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keberadaan ular-ular kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu.

Ha—ah, dengan bercinta di luar saja sudah membuat Naruto sedikit sungkan, apalagi harus bermain-main dengan ular?

Bisa gila Naruto!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke tidaklah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia malah membalas Naruto dengan tatapan tajam—memberitahukan jika dia tidak ingin keinginannya tidak terlaksanakan. Tatap. Tatap. Tatap. Sasuke dan Naruto terus saling bertatapan sampai pada akhirnya Naruto menghela napas, memalingkan muka—pasrah, dan membiarkan Uchiha bungsu bertindak seenaknya.

"Sesukamu..," jawab Naruto—pelan. Tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang kekasih yang paling disayangnya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar memanfaatkan kebaikan sang hokage dengan sangat baik. Lalu, setelah melihat Naruto tenang, Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan duduk di atas tanah—depan tubuh sang hokage. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang masih memalingkan muka—kesal namun tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke. Hehehe. Anak dari Fugaku pun mulai mengambil salah satu ular yang sejak tadi diam di samping Naruto. Ia mengambil, menyentuh, mengelus, dan mencium kepala sang ular dengan lembut.

"Bermainlah bersama ibumu…," bisik Sasuke dengan pelan pada sang ular sebelum menaruh ular tersebut di dada Naruto.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memandang ke arah samping langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada benda asing di atas dadanya. _OH GOD!_ Naruto melihat ular yang diletakan Uchiha bungsu di atas dadanya mulai merayap dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto. Ular tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya secara masuk-keluar—dengan cepat—mengenai ujung tonjolan kecil pada dadanya, sehingga membuat Naruto harus merasakan sensasi yang lebih geli dari lidah kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu—pada saat menyentuh bagian sensitif tersebut. Sedangkan, ekor ular tersebut sibuk mengibas-ngibas—lembut— pada bagian perut Naruto, dengan sesekali menusukan ujung ekornya pada pusar Naruto, dan mengelus pinggiran pusar tersebut, hingga membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya—kegelian.

"Ngggg..," gumam Naruto, sembari merasakan keram yang mulai menyambut tangan dan kakinya yang tertahankan aliran darahnya oleh ular-ular kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu.

Melihat Naruto bermain-main dengan ularnya, Sasuke tersenyum gembira. Ia mulai mendekatkan tangannya pada celana sang Uzumaki—hendak membuka celana berwarna oranye tersebut. Sasuke menyentuh tas kecil berisi senjata yang terdapat di kaki Naruto. Setelah itu—sambil mendengar musik a la desahan Naruto yang kini lehernya sedang dijilati oleh sang ular—Sasuke mulai memegang bagian atas celana sang Uzumaki. Dengan kerja sama yang baik dengan sang ular yang melilit di pergelangan kaki Naruto, Sasuke mulai menurunkan celana Uzumaki. Turun—turun—turun. Uchiha bungsu terus menurunkan celana Naruto, hingga dia melihat tonjolan besar yang terbalut oleh kain.

Naruto tidak tahu harus merasakan dingin, kesemutan, atau kegelian. Tangan dan kakinya yang kesemutan membuat tubuhnya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Bahkan, angin musim panas yang meniup pepohonan berhembus—menusuk kulitnya yang terbuka akibat tidak memakai celana, hingga dia tidak bisa mengontrol jutsu-nya yang berfungsi untuk mendeteksi keberadaan manusia-manusia di sekitarnya. Ah, sial! Rasa dingin pada tubuhnya membawa sensasi yang lebih pada rasa kesemutan yang diderita Naruto. Sehingga, membuat Naruto mengerang keras, tidak peduli jika orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang mendengar suaranya.

"AAAKHHHHH!" erang Naruto, dengan kepala didongakan, dan mata terpejam erat, hingga mulutnya membuka dengan lebar, dan cairan saliva turun mengenai dagunya—menahan rasa sakit, layaknya terkena sengatan listrik di bagian lengan dan kakinya. Ia merasakan suatu sensasi listrik diseluruh tubuhnya, ketika kesemutan semakin melanda kaki dan tangannya.

Senyum.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendapati lolongan kenyamanan nan kesakitan dari sang hokage. Mata sharingannya terus berputar, mengingat setiap memori dari desahan, ekspresi, dan gerakan Naruto. Ia tidak akan melewati kesempatan ini. Bercinta di hari pertama Sasuke menerima kebebasan tidak akan pernah Uchiha bungsu lupakan dan hilangkan dari memorinya. Seiring dengan menikmati tontonan di depannya, tangan Sasuke memegang barang di antara selangkangan Naruto yang masih terbungkus oleh kain celana dalam berwarna hitam.

Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh barang privasinya dari arah luar celana. Tangan tersebut memijat-mijat, dan memainkan barang kepunyaan Naruto yang sudah menegang secara sempurna. Pijat—Pijat—Pijat. Sasuke memijat barang kepunyaan Naruto, hingga barang tersebut semakin keras, dan nyaris membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya di saat itu juga.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Naruto mengerang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangannya yang kesemutan dan mulai membiru dia paksa untuk meremas rerumputan di bawahnya. Sedangkan matanya semakin terpejam dengan erat. "SASUKE!" seru Naruto, berharap Uchiha bungsu berhenti untuk membuat sensasi yang aneh pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Ular yang menjilat leher Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia hendak menusukan taringnya pada leher kepunyaan Naruto yang masih sibuk menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba menahan diri dan perasaan dari kegilaan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha bungsu. Gigit. Tanpa ba—bu—bu, ular kepunyaan Sasuke menancapkan kedua taringnya pada leher Naruto, hingga membuat mata Naruto terbuka—_shock_. Setelah itu, cairan hangat, dan berwarna merah mulai turun—membasahi leher Naruto yang terluka karena gigi taring sang ular.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto—menegur Sasuke karena permainan Uchiha bungsu yang sungguh keterlaluan. Ia ingin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghindari ular-ular brengsek di tubuhnya, tetapi tetap saja Naruto masih memikirkan kegembiraan orang yang dicintainya.

BUFF!

Kelimat ular pun menghilang dan berganti menjadi satu sosok Uchiha bungsu yang sekarang ini sedang menaiki Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar, bahkan nyaris tertawa psikopat ketika ularnya berubah menjadi _bushin _yang begitu mirip dengannya. Ia melihat jika _bushin-nya_ muncul dengan gigi yang masih menancap pada kulit leher Naruto, dan menghisap darah yang terdapat di luka kepunyaan Naruto. Erangan—rasa sakit—ketidakkontrolan Uzumaki menjadi tontonan paling menarik bagi Sasuke. Bahkan, untuk menambah suasana semakin panas, Sasuke mulai membuka celana dalam Naruto. Ia membuka celana dalam tersebut secara perlahan, hendak membuat sang hokage semakin menggila karena ketidaksabarannya.

Naruto menjambak rambut _bushin_ Sasuke. Ia menjambak dengan sekeras mungkin, ketika hisapan keras menghantam luka pada lehernya. "Ahhhhhhhh~" desah Naruto, keras. Matanya membuka—tutup, menikmati perlakuan _bushin_ kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu, di saat angin panas meniup barang kepunyaannya yang sudah terbuka dengan bebas.

_Bushin_ yang dipanggil oleh Uchiha bungsu melepas gigitannya pada leher Naruto. Ia menjilat bibirnya—sensual—merasakan darah yang baru saja dia hisap. Setelah itu, sang _bushin_ yang begitu sangat mirip dengan Uchiha bungsu langsung mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir kepunyaan Naruto, dan mencium sang hokage dengan keras, dalam, nan sangat menuntut.

Uchiha bungsu yang sejak tadi melihat aksi _bushin-nya_ kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia megenggam barang kepunyaan Naruto yang memerah—menegang sempurna, dan menaik—turunkan tangannya, mempermainkan Uzumaki untuk kesekian kalinya. Naik—turun—Naik—turun. Di dalam tempo lambat, cepat, lambat, dan cepat kembali, Sasuke terus menggerakan tangannya untuk mengocok barang kepunyaan Naruto, hingga Naruto tidak bisa fokus pada ciuman yang dibaginya dengan _bushin_ kepunyaan Sasuke.

"Mhm…mhnmmm…," Naruto mendesah di mulut bushin Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika sensasi tangan _bushin_ Sasuke yang memainkan tonjolan kecil di dadanya, dan permainan tangan Sasuke sendiri di barang privasi kepunyaan Uzumaki.

Ciuman. Sentuhan. Cubitan.

Ketiga hal tersebut bereaksi di seluruh tubuh sang hokage. Ia merasakan ciuman pada mulutnya, sentuhan pada bagian intimnya, dan cubitan kecil pada bagian dadanya. Ya, ketiga hal tersebut cukuplah membuat mata sang hokage tidak bisa terbuka karena terlalu terbuai dengan perlakuan seme-nya. Menyebalkan atau menyenangkan? Naruto tidak bisa menceritakan perasaannya saat ini.

Sasuke berhenti megenggam barang privasi Naruto. Ia mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tubuhnya. Pemuda bermata sharingan tersebut pun mulai membuka bajunya. Ia menurunkan baju—yang pada bagian dadanya terbuka—dengan sakali gerakan. Setelah baju tersebut berada di pinggangnya, Sasuke pun mulai membuka celananya. Ia membuka celananya dengan terburu-buru, ingin segera kembali pada posisinya yang tadi.

Naruto membuka matanya ketika kehilangan sentuhan dari Uchiha bungsu. Ia membuka matanya yang terpejam, hendak melihat kekasihnya. _Erotic_. Sambil memainka, menekan, dan menghisap lidah _bushin_ Sasuke, Naruto memandang kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Sadar.

Sasuke yang menyadari telah dipandangi oleh kekasihnya membuka celana dan barang-barang yang menempel pada celananya dengan perlahan—menggoda, hendak meransang Naruto. Turun—turun—turun. Sasuke terus menurunkan celananya, hingga Naruto bisa melihat barang kepunyaan Sasuke yang berdiri tegak—sempurna— tidaklah terbungkus oleh celana dalam.

Sembari menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan bushin Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_Ya.._

_Sudah aku duga!_

_Aku selalu lupa untuk memasukan hal ini pada agenda rapat._

Naruto membatin—miris, selalu lupa jika di penjara sangatlah sulit untuk mendapatkan sebuah kain segitiga yang notabene seharusnya membungkus barang kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu.

Setelah selesai membuka pakaian, hingga sandalnya. Sasuke menyentuh pundak _bushin-nya_. Dengan gerakan kepala, ia memerintahkan sang _bushin_ untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan melakukan posisi yang diinginkan oleh majikannya—sekarang. Lalu, setelah sang bushin memposisikan diri dengan cara merebahkan diri di atas tanah—sebelah Naruto, Sasuke pun membantu Naruto untuk bangun. Ia merubah posisi Naruto menjadi terduduk.

"Kau berbaliklah!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia memerintah Naruto untuk memunggunginya, sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan lutut kakinya pada tanah. Selain itu, posisi Naruto pun menjadi 69 dengan _bushin_ Sasuke. Ia di atas _bushin_ Sasuke yang wajahnya menghadap ke arah barang kepunyaan Naruto.

"Kau mesum..," komentar Naruto, kembali menemukan jati diri Sasuke yang tidaklah pernah dilihat oleh orang-orang di dunia ini. "Benar-benar mesum..," gumam Naruto sembari mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima sentuhan dari pemuda di belakangnya, dan _bushin_ yang di bawahnya.

Sasuke tidaklah peduli dengan komentar Naruto. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya—cuek. "Menarik, bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, ingin membalas, tetapi merasa percuma jika harus berdebat dengan pemuda yang sedang bereksperimen tidak jelas ini.

Tidak mendengar komentar lebih lanjut dari sang hokage, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mulai mendekatkan lidahnya pada pantat Naruto. Jilat. Dengan tangan yang mulai memijat-mijat bagian belakang Naruto, Sasuke menjilati pantat sang hokage. Ia menjilat, sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto merinding tidak karuan—merasa dirinya semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera menyelesaikan permainan ini. Selain itu, _bushin_ Sasuke pun mulai menjilat-jilat kecil ujung barang privasi Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto mendesah tidak karuan. Sedangkan, tangan sang bushin memainkan—menyentil—menekan-nekan dua kantong penyimpan cairan _sperm_ kepunyaan Uzumaki yang megantung di atas kepalanya.

Bosan menjilati bagian kenyal kepunyaan Naruto, Sasuke mulai mempunyai ide busuk lainnya. Ia mengatifkan chidori melewati jari telunjuknya, dengan ukuran voltase yang tidaklah terlalu besar. Lalu, secara usil Uchiha bungsu pun mengoleskan jari telunjuknya pada pantat sang Uzumaki, sehingga efek kejutan listrik terasa mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, dan membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

Naruto memandang sengit Sasuke yang sedang bermain-main dengan belakang tubuhnya. "SASUKE, JIKA SEPERTI INI TERUS KITA SELESAI SAMPAI DI—AAAAKKKHHHHH!" lenguh Naruto sembari menundukan kepalanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di paha _bushin_ Sasuke, ketika sensasi tidak normal mengenai tubuhnya. "Aaahhhh~" desah Naruto, semakin keras. Tidak tertahankan.

_Bushin_ Sasuke memasukan ujung barang kepunyaan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat, dan menghisap ujung barang tersebut dengan keras, hingga membuat cairan kepunyaan sang hokage sedikit keluar—melewati lubang kecil yang terdapat di ujung barang tersebut.

Hisap.

Dengan memainkan lidahnya pada kepala barang privasi kepunyaan sang hokage, _bushin_ Sasuke pun berhasil membuat Naruto mendesah—keras.

Hisap—hisap.

Seiring dengan desahan Naruto yang mengeras, _bushin_ Sasuke semakin keras menghisap barang yang ada di mulutnya.

Bosan memainkan lidahnya di ujung kepunyaan Naruto, sang _bushin_ pun mulai memasukan barang tersebut ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan. Masuk—masuk—masuk. Sambil berusaha memasukan seluruh barangnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, tangan _bushin _Sasuke mengelus paha sang hokage. Ia mengelus, mencubiti, dan terus mencoba untuk merangsang sang hokage, hingga Naruto harus berusaha dengan sangat ekstra agar bisa tetap di dalam posisi yang tidak menimpa sang _bushin_ karena lemas.

"Ahhh.. ah… Geez.. Sa—Sasuke..," desah Naruto, hanya bisa menyebutkan nama kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia meremas paha sang _bushin_ dengan sekuat tenaga, ketika wajahnya semakin dibenamkan di paha sang _bushin _kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu. "Apakah ka—kau—tidak cukup untuk menghukumku?" tanya Naruto sembari mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sembari mendengarkan desahan Naruto karena _bushin-nya_, Sasuke mulai mengarahkan lidahnya pada lubang kepunyaan Naruto. Ia menusukan lidahnya pada lubang kepunyaan Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Setelah itu, dia mulai menjilat pinggiran lubang dari Namikaze kedua, ketika Naruto mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya—meminta lebih dari _bushin_ Sasuke.

Mengatasi seluruh rasa yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan _bushin-nya_, Naruto mulai melucuti celana _bushin_ kepunyaan Sasuke. Ia harus meredam desahannya. Naruto tidak ingin seluruh manusia atau penghuni di dalam hutan mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang dimanja oleh seorang Uchiha. Oleh karena itu, dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa Naruto membuka celana _bushin_ Sasuke, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, sang hokage langsung mengulum barang kepunyaan _bushin_ Sasuke.

"Mhm… mhmmnnnmm…" Naruto mendesah sembari mengemut, dan menaik—turunkan kepalanya.

Kanan—kiri—atas—bawah.

Sasuke menjilat setiap sudut yang terdapat di dalam lubang Naruto. Ia memasukan dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, hingga Naruto menggeliat—menahan geli. Sedangkan _bushin-nya_ sibuk memainkan kantong yang terdapat di tengah selangkangan Naruto dengan tangannya sambil terus menghisap, dan menaik—turunkan kepalanya, memberikan kemanjaan bagi Naruto yang juga sedang sibuk menghisap barang kepunyaan _bushin_ Sasuke.

Bosan dengan permainan lidahnya, Sasuke mulai mengemut tiga jarinya. Ia membasahi jarinya untuk mempersiapkan Naruto ke dalam tahap selanjutnya. Setelah jarinya dipastikan cukup basah, Sasuke mulai memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Ia memasukan—masuk—masuk, hingga seluruh jari pertamanya pun sudah berada di dalam lubang Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai memasukan dan mengeluarkan jarinya, hingga membuat Naruto semakin mendesah dan kehilangan konsentrasinya pada barang yang sedang ada di mulutnya.

Naruto merasakan suatu hal yang bergerak-gerak di dalam perutnya semakin memberontak. Sehingga, membuat barang privasi-nya semakin mengeras, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dengan desahan keras ketika dirinya hampir mencapai klimaks, Naruto pun melepaskan barang kepunyaan _bushin_ Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan. Ia ingin keluar sekarang juga. Ha—ah, rupanya jari yang memasuki lubangnya, kenyamanan mulut _bushin_ Sasuke yang notabene sangatlah mirip seperti tuannya sudahlah tidak bisa di _handle_ oleh sang hokage.

"Ah… Sa—Sasuke, a—aku mau—keluar..," kata Naruto, sembari menaik—turunkan pinggulnya. Terus memanjakan dirinya sendiri di mulut _bushin_ Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke yang sudah memasukan jari keduanya tersenyum mengejek. Ia menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan cepat, tidak peduli jika Naruto cukup kesakitan dengan tingkah menyebalkannya. "Secepat itukah, _Hokage-sama_?" sindir Sasuke, bermaksud membuat emosi Naruto meningkat.

Kedutan marah muncul di kening Naruto, ketika mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "KAU TEME! AKU SERI—Ahhhhhh~" desah Naruto di saat sang _bushin_ menghisap barang kepunyaannya dengan kuat.

Naruto tidaklah kuat. Ini sudah terlalu berlebihan! Ah, tidak peduli Sasuke akan mentertawakannya karena dirinya terlalu cepat keluar, hisapan terakhir _bushin_ Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut sang _bushin_.

_Akan aku balas suatu ketika, Sasuke.._

Batin Naruto. Ia akan terus mengingat perlakukan menyebalkan Uchiha bungsu—selamanya.

Setelah mencapai klimaks-nya Naruto menunduk lemah dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, ketika cairan miliknya terus keluar memenuhi mulut sang _bushin_—tidak terkontrol. Selain merasa kelelahan, dirinya pun harus merasakan jari-jari Sasuke yang terus menerobos masuk lubangnya, hingga matanya memincing—kesakitan karena Uchiha bungsu memasukan, dan mengeluarkan jarinya dengan seenak jidatnya.

Setelah selesai menghisap Naruto hingga habis, sang _bushin_ mengeluarkan barang kepunyaan Naruto dari mulutnya. Setelah itu, dengan pelan dia menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya, hingga Uzumaki pun harus terlentang di atas tanah, dengan Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang Naruto karena pergerakan Naruto barusan. Selesai mengurusi Naruto, sang _bushin_ mulai menghampiri tuannya. Lalu, tanpa banyak bicara ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Ia mempersilahkan sang _bushin_ untuk memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, sehingga Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa Naruto—ketika dirinya menghisap lidah kepunyaan _bushin-nya_ dengan keras, dan bernafsu. _Bushin_ Sasuke memegang kepala Sasuke. Ia memperdalam ciuman, ketika Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan _bushin-nya_ sendiri. Mereka berdua saling memautkan, menyentuh, dan menekan setiap organ yang terdapat di mulut masing-masing orang yang dicium mereka.

Hisap.

Sasuke kembali menghisap keras lidah sang _bushin_—meminta lebih dari rasa Naruto—di saat tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak liar, menyentuh tubuh sang _bushin_, memikirkan jika orang yang diciumnya adalah Naruto.

Menyenangkan.

Rasa Naruto begitu enak dan sangat disukai Sasuke, walaupun ketika pertama kali mencobanya rasa tersebut sangatlah aneh.

Naruto yang berusaha menormalkan kembali napasnya melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk berciuman _bushin-nya _sendiri. SasukexSasuke, ahn? Melihat dua Sasuke Saling berciuman membuat Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran-pikiran nafsunya. Ia melihat saliva beserta cairan dirinya—yang dibawakan oleh sang _bushin_ ke dalam mulut Uchiha Sasuke—mulai turun ke arah dagu Uchiha bungsu, sehingga membuat pemandangan langka di depan Naruto semakin _erotic_, dan panas.

Naruto menghela napas—berat. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ketika barang di tengah selangkangannya mulai kembali menegang hanya karena dengan melihat aksi Sasuke dan _bushin-nya_ yang begitu menggoda sekaligus menyebalkan. "Tidakkah kau melanjutkan permainan bersama diriku? Atau aku harus pergi dan membiarkan kalian berdua bermesraan?" sindir Naruto—kesal. Ia ingin menyentuh Uchiha bungsu, tetapi Sasuke hanya sibuk melilitkan lidahnya dengan _bushin-nya_ sendiri.

Selesai menjilat dagu sang _bushin_, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan senyuman iblis di bibirnya. "Tidak sabar, Dobe?" tanyanya sembari memandang bagian tengah di selangkangan Naruto yang sudah menegak sempurna. "Bukankah kau suka dengan pemandangan tadi? Ah, satu lagi! Bukannya tadi kau tidak mau bermain denganku? Mhm.. kalau tidak salah, kau bilang aksi kita ini terlalu terbuka, bukan?" lanjutnya, benar-benar seorang _teme_ yang menyebalkan.

BUFF!

Tiba-tiba _bushin_ Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus. "Cepat lakukan atau tidak sama sekali!" perintahnya, mulai gerah karena tingkah Sasuke yang selalu menyebalkan jika diajak adu _argument. _

Untuk kali ini Naruto yang memenangkan adu mulut di antara Uzumaki—Uchiha. Sasuke merangkakan kakinya ke arah Naruto. Ia menaiki Naruto, dan memandang pemilik bola mata biru di bawahnya. Dengan senyuman yang masih tersirat di bibinya Uchiha bungsu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kening Naruto. Ia mengelus kening—hidung—pipi—leher sang hokage. Namun, pada saat mencapai leher Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan listrik pada jari-jarinya, sehingga membuat kejutan kembali pada tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mendesah di saat bibir dan jari-jari Sasuke mencapai lehernya. Gigi Uchiha sulung yang menggores kembali kulitnya, tubuh hangat Sasuke, dan sengatan listrik dari jari-jari Sasuke tidaklah memberi rasa sakit pada Naruto. Rasa sakit tersebut berubah menjadi suatu sengatan pada seluruh tubuh Naruto, sehingga membuat bagian selangkangannya lebih bereaksi karena terus diberi kejutan oleh Uchiha bungsu.

"AKKKKHHHH..," teriak Naruto—kesakitan namun tidak bisa mengidahkan rasa sukanya pada perlakuan jari-jari Sasuke yang mulai turun ke arah dadanya, dan menyengat setiap bagian sensitif kepunyaan Uzumaki. "Sa—SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke arah punggung Uchiha bungsu, dan meremas punggung Sasuke dengan sangat keras, hingga darah pun mulai mengalir pada kulit punggung tersebut. "Ju—jurus ninja bu—bukanlah untuk digunakan se—seperti ini!" teriak Naruto, merasa menghianati dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Shinobi karena menggunakan jurus untuk permainan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak mendengar. Sasuke tidaklah peduli dengan tetek-bengek mengenai dunia perninjaan untuk kali ini. Suara lenguhan Naruto sudah membuktikan jika pemuda yang mengakui dirinya sebagai hokage sangatlah menyukai permainannya. Bahkan, setelah menyengat tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto, jari-jari Sasuke mulai menjelajah ke arah perut Naruto. Dengan jari-jari yang masih terdapat jurus listriknya, Sasuke mulai memutari perut Naruto—mengikuti pola mantan segel Kyuubi yang masih membekas di kulit perut sang Uzumaki.

Seiring dengan jari-jarinya yang terus menjelajah tubuh Naruto, Sasuke tidaklah berhenti untuk mencumbu pemuda di bawahnya. Ia memberikan tanda sebanyak mungkin pada leher Naruto agar orang-orang bisa tahu jika sang hokage sudahlah ada yang memiliki. Merah. Sasuke menghisap—menjilat—menghisap—menggigit seluruh kulit leher Naruto, hingga diharapkan tidak ada satu titik pun dari kulit tersebut yang tidak memerah dan tidak terjamah.

Mendesah.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya ke kepala Sasuke, dan menekan kepala Sasuke pada lehernya. Meski ini sudah diluar kewajaran, tetapi Sasuke selalu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat _uke-nya_ terhanyut oleh suasana. Terlebih, ketika Sasuke sudah mulai mendekatkan jarinya pada lubang Naruto yang kakinya sudah terbuka—mempersiapkan diri untuk dimasuki oleh jarinya kembali. Berdebar-debar dan menanti. Naruto cukup takut dengan jari Sasuke yang selalu menyengat setiap titik nikmatnya. Namun, ketika Sasuke memasukan langsung ketiga jarinya ke dalam lubang kepunyaan sang hokage, tidak ada sengatan listrik sedikit pun pada lubang tersebut.

"Sa—sakit..," komentar Naruto sembari memeluk kepala Sasuke. Ia merasa jari-jari Sasuke yang masuk—memutar—melebar—mengenai dinding lubangnya tidaklah membuat dirinya merasa baik. Bahkan, dirinya yang terlalu lama tidak terjamah oleh Sasuke membuat rasa ngilu pada lubangnya semakin bertambah.

Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto sebagai tanda meminta maaf secara terselubung. "Sebentar lagi Dobe..," desah Sasuke di leher Naruto. Ia mulai tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri ketika secara terus-menerus mendengar suara Naruto yang terus memanggil dan mendesahkan namanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Sasuke terus mencoba untuk mempersiapkan Naruto sampai sesiap mungkin. Ia tidaklah absen untuk memperhatikan ekspresi dan desahan Naruto sampai pada saatnya tanpa disengaja Uchiha bungsu mengenai suatu titik di dalam tubuh Naruto yang membuat sang hokage melenguh keras—memecah keheningan hutan. Akibat dari hal tersebut, Naruto dengan reflek langsung menjambak rambut Uchiha bungsu dengan sekeras mungkin, dan matanya memerah—tidak sengaja mengeluarkan chakra siluman ekor sembilan yang terdapat di dalam tubuhnya karena sulit mengontrol emosi.

G-spot.

Secara berulang-ulang Sasuke mengenai titik nikmat di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia bahkan mulai menghentakan jari-jarinya secara cepat dan keras untuk mengenai titik tersebut. Bahkan, keusilannya yang sempat tertunda pun mulai kembali. Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan listrik pada jari-jarinya, dan mengalirkan listrik tersebut pada tubuh Naruto setiap dia mengenai titik tersebut.

"AKKKKHHHHH!" Naruto berteriak ketika kejutan listrik menghantam titik _G-spot-nya_, hingga seluruh bagian di dalam tubuhnya seperti tersengat oleh listrik. "Sa—SASUKE!" serunya, dengan mata yang mulai berair. Merasa Sasuke sudah terlalu memaksimalkan semuanya sebelum ke acara puncak.

"Sssssttt..," desah Sasuke di leher Naruto—menenangkan. Ia menjilat-jilat kecil leher Naruto agar pemuda berambut pirang di bawahnya tidak terlalu merasakan kesakitan yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Keluar—Masuk—Keluar—Masuk.

Sasuke terus keluar-masukan jari-jarinya sampai pada saatnya dia merasa Naruto sudah siap untuk dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Setelah itu, pemuda bermata sharingan pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Namun, ketika Uchiha bungsu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, Naruto sedikit merintih karena kehilangan suatu hal yang membuat tubuhnya terhanyut—terbuai oleh permainan jari Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum—merasa sangat yakin desahan Naruto akan lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Uchiha bungsu memandang Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, dengan napas terengah-rengah.

Kecup.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya—memandang pemilik mata sharingan yang kini sedang memandangnya. "Sabar..," gumam Sasuke sebelum mengecup pipi Naruto—mesra nan menenangkan.

Dengan bantuan Sasuke, Naruto membuka kakinya. Ia menghela napas—berat—menanti sesuatu hal yang lebih besar dari jari-jari Sasuke yang akan memasuki lubangnya. Sasuke menempatkan posisi barang kepunyaannya di depan lubang sang hokage. Ia sedikit memasukan ujungnya ke dalam lubang Naruto, dan menggerakan ke kiri—kanan, mempermainkan. Hahaha. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk menggoda, dan membuat Naruto yang memasang wajah serius nan antisipasi kembali marah dan memandang , rupanya kontrol Sasuke yang benar-benar bagus berhasil menahan hawa nafsunya yang sudah berada diujung tanduk—tidak tertahankan.

"TEME, SERIUS!" teriak Naruto sembari memincingkan matanya, berharap Uchiha bungsu segera menyelesaikan permainan idiotnya.

Melihat ekspresi marah Uzumaki, Sasuke memilih untuk berhenti bercanda. Ia mulai memasukan barang privasinya secara perlahan ke dalam lubang sang hokage. Masuk—masuk—masuk. Sasuke terus memasukan barangnya sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, ekpsresi memincing—menahan sakit di saat Naruto melumat barangnya dengan otot-otot lubangnya.

Lumat—sempit—hangat.

Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos masuk, dan menyakiti uke-nya karena lubang Naruto yang begitu sulit untuk diajak kompromi.

Naruto meremas rerumputan di bawahnya sambil memejamkan mata—erat. Barang kepunyaan Sasuke dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari jari-jari yang mempersiapkan dirinya. Barang tersebut terus masuk, menyentuh dinding lubangnya, dan membuat kulit dinding-dinding tersebut tergores—hingga sedikit linu pada diri Naruto. Namun, dengan diiringi erangan dan air mata, Naruto terus bertahan. Ia seorang shinobi sekaligus hokage. Hal seperti ini tidaklah mungkin tidak bisa dia tangani. Namun, tetap saja sekuat-kuatnya Naruto, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan yaitu perasaan yang berdebar-debar—memacu adrenalin—ketika Sasuke memasuki dirinya.

Masuk.

Seluruh barang Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam lubang kepunyaan sang hokage. Alhasil, sekarang Sasuke tinggalah menunggu waktu agar Naruto terbiasa dengan suatu hal yang asing di dalam lubangnya. Ha—ah, namun entah sampai kapan Sasuke bertahan. Ia sudah ingin sekali memaju—mundurkan pinggulnya, ketika otot-otot yang terdapat di dalam lubang Naruto terus berusaha memijat barangnya.

Tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum iblis, ketika Sasuke sudah memasukan seluruh barangnya. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangan a la Uzumaki. "Ka—Kau aku makan!" serunya, sehingga membuat Sasuke bengong—aneh. "Hahahaha.. sudah aku bilang, bukan? Kau—aku—makan—kerudung merah!" Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, mendekatkan wajah Sasuke pada wajahnya, dan langsung melumat bibir Uchiha bungsu—rakus.

Oh…

Sasuke tidak tahu harus tertawa, menahan sakit, atau mencoba bersikap dingin. Sial! Ternyata ini yang dimaksudkan dimakan? Naruto memang paling bisa membuat lelucon bodoh seperti ini. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, dia sedikit melupakan nafsu dan rasa kesalnya pada Naruto karena tidak datang menengok dirinya di penjara. Sasuke malah tersenyum sambil menikmati ciuman yang diberikan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan Uchiha bungsu. Ia memandang mata sharingan yang terus aktif—membaca kejadian ini tanpa kehilangan satu memori sedikitpun. "Kau matikan sharingan-mu, dan cepat gerakan!" perintah Naruto, kesal karena ide Sasuke dalam bercinta benar-benar selalu diluar batas manusia normal.

Mendengar perintah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ini adalah kesempatan yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu waktu cukup lama, atau berbulan-bulan, Sasuke bisa kembali merasakan hangat tubuhnya sang hokage. Lalu, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan namun mantap ketika dia dan Naruto mendengar suara.

SRET!

Seseorang muncul dan berdiri di atas pohon atas Sasuke dan Naruto.

"—NARUTO!" terdengar suara orang yang berteriak dari atas pohon—atas Naruto. Sehingga, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti mengerjakan aktivitas mereka—membatu, cengo, hampir ayan di tempat.

"NARUTO, YO~ Y—yo?" terdengar suara yang lain, tetapi masih di tempat yang sama dari suara orang pertama. Suara orang tersebut terhentikan ketika melihat suatu hal yang menakjubkan di bawah mereka.

Terdiam.

Suara orang kedua pun berhenti—tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Keheningan terjadi di antara dua orang di atas pohon, dan Sasuke—Naruto yang memandang ke atas, ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah ikut gabung dalam alur cerita nista ini.

Pandang.

Pandang.

Naruto—Sasuke vs Gaara—Killer Bee—saling pandang.

1..

2..

3..

E—EPPPPHHH?

Mata Naruto terbelalak, _shock._

Ba—bagaimana ini? Ini sangat memalukan. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Gaara dan Killer Bee yang notabene adalah sahabat Naruto jika melihat posisi Naruto seperti ini? _Shock_? Jijik? Hilang arwah? Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam seperti orang bego, ketika Gaara dan killer tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Ya, keempat manusia yang sedang masuk ke dalam suasana paling aneh pun hanya bisa menikmati angin panas yang meniup tubuh mereka di saat mata mereka berdua saling bertemu.

_Duh, kenapa Author ini tidaklah pernah benar ketika membuat cerita?_

Naruto merasa menyesal karena menyetujui kontrak kerja sama dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

Mata Gaara teralihkan ke tempat dimana dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto. Ia langsung berlagak seperti tidak melihat apapun hal paling nista di dunia ini. "NARUTO? KAU DIMANA?" teriak Gaara—seolah-olah mencari sahabat kentalnya yang jelas-jelas berada di depan matanya. Wajahnya tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi datar, walaupun hati sudah _sweat drop_ setengah mati. "NARUTO, KAU DIMANA?" lanjut Gaara. Iapun mulai meloncat ke pohon di depannya—menjauhi keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Chk, kemana dia?" gumam Gaara, berusaha _ber-acting_ sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlalu konyol di mata para pembaca maupun pemain di sekitarnya.

Loncat.

Killer Bee yang tidak mau terlibat oleh masalah dengan sahabat sekaligus pemilik sharingan mengikuti Gaara. "A—ah, dia mungkin ada di dalam bangunan itu, yo~" teriaknya, sembari mengejar Gaara yang sudah pergi lebih dulu darinya. Ikut-ikutan _acting_—layaknya Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah _intermezzo_ dadakan selesai.

"…."

Diam.

"…"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam, masih belum tersadar dari kejadian barusan.

"Sasuke..," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak—hendak nangis di tempat, dan melupakan posisinya sebagai hokage.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke, tidak seperti Naruto, walaupun dia_ shock_, tetapi masih menyimpan ekspresi _shock_ tersebut dengan sebaik-baiknya.

HN?

Hn katanya? HN KATANYA? Naruto sudah tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa atas sifat Sasuke yang masih bisa tenang, walaupun harga diri mereka sedang terancam. Kepergok bercinta di tempat luar gitu, loh! APA KATA DUNIA? Naruto sudah stress. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Gaara dan Killer Bee setelah semua kegilaan ini selesai. Ah, sial! Mana posisinya sedang di bawah. Chk, pasti Gaara dan Killer Bee menyangka jika Hokage Konoha adalah orang yang benar-benar nista dan mengkhawatirkan.

"BEE DAN GAARA MELIHAT KITA!" teriak Naruto—memperdengarkan suara cemprengnya pada Sasuke. "MEREKA MELIHAT KITA SASUKE! MELIHAT KITA SEDANG DI DALAM POSISI SEPERTI INI!" teriaknya, ketika Sasuke tidaklah kujung berekspresi yang layak.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto sedang panik. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan panik jika kepergok sedang melakukan perbuatan seperti ini? Terlebih, mereka berdua adalah rival, sahabat, sekaligus orang yang statusnya sangatlah jauh. Namun, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tahu jika Gaara dan Killer Bee adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Oleh karena itu, tinggal menenangkan Naruto, dan semua beres.

Sasuke mengecup Naruto, bermaksud menenangkan pemuda yang sedang emosional, namun masih mempunyai hasrat untuk melanjutkan acara bercintanya. "Melihat? Siapa? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak melihat teman-temanmu..," kata Sasuke, layaknya Gaara, dia berpura-pura untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia lihat—barusan. "Lanjutkan, Dobe!" seru Sasuke, tidak ingin mendiskusikan masalah ini untuk lebih lanjut.

La—lanjut?

"TAPI TE—

"—Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa..," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. Ia berhenti mengecup kening Naruto. Matanya menatap mata biru Naruto dengan sharingan sempurna yang terdapat di kedua matanya.

_Mangekyo Sharingan?_

Naruto membatin, tidak percaya jika Sasuke lebih memilih untuk adu otot jika Naruto tetap ngotot untuk berbicara.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarkan a—

Hantam.

"—AAAAGGGGHHH!" teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke langsung menghantam titik G-spot Naruto tanpa banyak bicara. Namun, Naruto masih mempunyai kontrol dan tenaga untuk memandang Sasuke tajam. "Sasuke aku se—AAAAGGGGG!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi, di saat Sasuke tidak memberi waktu bagi dirinya untuk berbicara. Setiap kata—setiap kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto akan dihentikan Sasuke dengan cara menghantam titik nikmat di dalam lubang kepunyaan sang hokage. "Sa—aaahhhh…," desah Naruto, tidak tertahankan.

Hantam—hantam—hantam.

Sasuke terus memaju—mundurkan pinggulnya. Semakin Naruto memaksanya untuk mundur dengan cara berteriak-teriak, Sasuke semakin bersikap menyebalkan. Kenapa Naruto tetap diam, jika dia tidak suka? Kenapa Naruto terus berteriak tanpa memberi perlawanan? Semua pertanyaan tersebut berubah menjadi suatu alasan bagi Sasuke untuk terus menggoreskan barang kepunyaannya pada dinding lubang kepunyaan sang hokage.

Gores—gores—gores.

Naruto merasakan jika barang kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu berdenyut di dalam lubangnya—menahan cairan hasrat. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sasuke karena dia tidak mau rasa hangat dari tubuh Sasuke menghilang dari dirinya. Ya, walaupun menyebalkan, tetapi Naruto akui, dia sangat menyukai ketika Sasuke terus menggesek dan menghantam titik G-spot-nya dengan cepat dan liar. Liar—cepat—depan—belakang—putar. Secara terus-menerus, dengan irama yang sudah mulai tidak beraturan, Sasuke mencoba menggerakan pinggulnya. Bahkan, untuk mempermudah gerakannya, kedua kaki Naruto pun Sasuke letakan di atas pundaknya.

"Aaaakkkhhh!" lenguh Naruto—sembari menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke merasakan chakra Kyuubi yang berwarna oranye mulai mengelilingi dirinya dan Naruto. Ha—ah, ini adalah kebiasaan dari Uzumaki. Setiap dirinya sedang di dalam kondisi puncak, dengan teriakan yang semakin mengeras, Naruto akan mulai lepas kontrol dan mengeluarkan chakra siluman yang notabene sahabatnya juga—dengan sembarangan. Sehingga, kukunya yang mulai memanjang pun mulai menusuk ke dalam kulit-kulit punggung Uchiha bungsu, hingga mengeluarkan darah yang lebih dari biasanya. Selain itu, mata Naruto pun akan memerah—menahan emosi.

Tidak ada pengendalian hanya kelepasan kontrol!

Mata sharingan—sempurna—kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu sangat terfokus. Ia berantisipasi agar dirinya tidak terluka karena Naruto yang seenak perutnya membebaskan chakra Kyuubi yang sudah tidak tersegel di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sasuke berantisipasi jika Naruto mulai melakukan perlawanan karena dirinya sudahlah terbawa emosi bercinta.

Berdebar-debar.

Seiring dengan pinggul Uchiha bungsu yang semakin cepat dalam memanjakan Naruto, jantungnya terus berdebar-debar. Ia sangat menyukai kondisi seperti ini. Bahkan, bagi dirinya bercinta dengan Naruto sudah seperti pertarungan dengan cara habis-habisan karena membutuhkan kontrol, fokus, dan tenaga yang ekstra.

Naruto yang tahu jika dirinya mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi mulai kembali mengontrol. Ia memfokuskan chakra tersebut pada seluruh tubuhnya—terlebih pada lubangnya agar luka dan rasa sakit di dalam lubang tersebut berkurang. Namun, di saat dirinya sedang sibuk mengontrol diri, tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai bergerak. Pemuda tersebut mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya, ketika pinggulnya terus melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Naruto mendesah—tidak tertahan.

Dengan chakra Kyuubi yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Dengan desahan dan geraman dari kedua pemuda di dalam tengah hutan, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berhenti untuk meneriaki nama dari masing-masing pasangan mereka. Setiap keringat yang dihasilkan oleh Uchiha bungsu, merupakan suatu hasil dari rasa keinginannya untuk bercinta dengan pemuda di bawahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Seiring dengan waktu, pada akhirnya Naruto—yang sekarang ini sedang memegang tangan Sasuke—dan membantu Sasuke untuk memanjakan barang privasinya mulai merasa suatu tekanan di dalam barang kepunyaannya. Ya, tekanan yang berasal dari perut pun mulai turun, hingga mencapai barang kepunyaan sang hokage.

"Sa—SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras dari desahan atau geraman Uchiha bungsu. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, ketika sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya. Sehingga, membuat Uchiha bungsu menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Naruto untuk menjilat keringat yang terdapat di leher tersebut.

"Ke—keluarkan, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke dengan napas terputus-putus, walaupun lidahnya masih sanggup untuk menjilat dan menekan-nekan tonjolan kecil di leher sang hokage.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto—tidak bisa mendesahkan hal yang lainnya. "AHHHHHHH!" lenguhnya—keras, ketika cairan cintanya sudah tidak bisa tertahankan.

Selain Naruto, Uchiha bungsu pun mengalami masalah yang sama dengan Naruto. Pijatan otot-otot lubang Naruto pada barang privasinya membuat Uchiha bungsu tidaklah sanggup menahan cairan hasratnya lebih lama. Desahan, pijatan, teriakan, keringat, dan segala macam yang terjadi di antara mereka cukup menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya—sekarang juga. Oleh karena itu, bersamaan dengan Naruto dan erangan, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan cairannya, hingga memenuhi lubang kepunyaan sang Uzumaki, dan melumer—keluar membasahi paha Naruto.

Lalu?

Naruto yang merasakan hasratnya sudah keluar—tidak terkontrol—hanya bisa menaik-turunkan dadanya—menarik napas. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasakan kepala Sasuke tertidur di atas dadanya—kelelahan. Ha—ah, akhinya setelah Sasuke menjilati cairan kepunyaan Uzumaki yang berada di tangannya, permainan mereka pun selesai. Semua hal gila yang mereka lakukan di tempat terbuka pada akhirnya telah diselesaikan oleh Uchiha bungsu dengan baik, walaupun ada sedikit hambatan.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Merasakan jika temannya benar-benar _error_ karena bercinta di tempat terbuka sekaligus menjilati bekas cairannya dengan rakus nan menggoda, hingga Naruto terpaksa harus mendengus—jijik. Namun, tetap saja ketika Sasuke mencium Naruto, dan membagi cairan hokage sendiri, Naruto pun dengan suka relanya ikut menikmati cairan tersebut.

"—Kau gila..," gumam Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis, ketika Sasuke pun tersenyum—lembut—di balik kelelahannya.

"—Kau juga, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke—membalas hinaan sang hokage.

.

.

Selesai beristirahat sejenak Naruto langsung mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk minggir dari atas tubuhnya. Ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya kembali. Rakyatnya yang di tengah kota membutuhkannya untuk hadir di acara festival musim panas. Oleh karena itu, Naruto langsung bersiap-siap—memakai pakaiannya, dan hendak beranjak pergi ke dalam gedung di dalam hutan terlarang untuk mengumumkan pemenang permainan ini yang jelas-jelas adalah orang yang sedang tiduran di atas tanah sambil menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan, dan sudah berpakaian sangat lengkap.

Setelah memasang jaket oranye—hitamnya, Naruto membalikan badannya untuk memandang Sasuke. "Ayo, bangun, Sasuke—TEME!" seru Naruto, ketika Sasuke hanya bersikap malas-malasan. "Aku masih mempunyai acara untuk didatangi..," lanjutnya, di saat Sasuke tidaklah kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau pun bersiap-siaplah!" perintah Naruto, tegas.

Hening.

Hening.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto di saat keheningan tercipta di antara dirinya dan Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau pergilah!" kata Sasuke, memerintah Naruto untuk meninggalkan dirinya. Ia masih menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku masih mempunyai banyak urusan..," lanjutnya. Memberi alasan untuk Naruto agar dirinya bisa ditinggalkan sendiri.

Naruto memandang Sasuke—khawatir. Rupanya, walaupun sudah masuk ke dalam festival, melihat perubahan pada Konoha, dan berinteraksi dengan sebagian kecil rakyat Konoha, Sasuke tetaplah belum bisa menerima perlakuan Konoha pada dirinya di masa lalu. Ia masih menyimpan suatu dendam yang sulit untuk dia hilangkan. Namun, Naruto sangat menghargai pemuda yang tetap diam—tiduran di atas tanah, depannya. Sebagaimanapun bencinya pemuda tersebut pada sistem Konoha, dia masih mau membantu Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia di masa lalu. Jadi, kenapa tidak untuk sekarang ini Konoha mengalah sedikit demi pemuda yang telah membawa kedamaian untuknya?

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Naruto merangkak ke arah Sasuke. Ia menidurkan kepalanya ke atas dada Uchiha bungsu dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Merasakan suatu hal menimpa tubuhnya, Sasuke membuka punggung tangannya. "Naruto?" gumam Uchiha bungsu, heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba tidur di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku mengantuk..," gumam Naruto sembari memeluk Sasuke—erat. Ia memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah benar-benar mengantuk.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Uzumaki. Ia tahu jika Naruto tidaklah mungkin mengantuk. Energi sang hokage sangatlah besar. Bahkan, sewaktu di penjara pun Naruto bisa langsung beranjak pergi—menuju kantornya, ketika mereka selesai bercinta. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke bisa memastikan jika Naruto tidaklah beranjak pergi ke dalam gedung di dalam hutan terlarang, dan acara festival karena untuk menemani dirinya. Entah apa maksud sang hokage, namun Sasuke merasakan suatu hal yang hangat—menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, ketika mendapati pikiran baiknya mengenai sang hokage.

"Terima kasih..," gumam Sasuke—tidak bisa mengucapkan kata yang lain—selain kata tersebut.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Teme!" gumam Naruto sembari tersenyum usil. Ia ingin semakin erat—memeluk Sasuke, dengan wajah yang dibenamkan pada dada Uchiha bungsu.

"Dobe!" komentar Sasuke sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun, senyuman masih tersirat di bibirnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Keheningan tercipta di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua asik mendengarkan suara napas dari pasangan masing-masing, ketika Naruto mengingat isi keranjang yang dibawa oleh seluruh peserta permainan ini. Ya, isi keranjang tersebut tidaklah boleh dibuka sebelum tiba di tempat tujuan. Oleh karena itu, ketika Sasuke yang seharusnya memenangkan permainan dan masuk ke dalam gedung hanya diam di tempat, lebih baik diberitahu isi yang terdapat di dalam keranjang tersebut yang notabene adalah karangan-karangan cerita dari Uchiha sulung.

"Tahun depan di saat aku liburan musim panas, aku akan menggunakan cerita Itachi yang tampaknya mirip sekali dengan kisah cinderella..," kata Naruto—tiba-tiba. Memberitahukan rencana permainannya di tahun depan.

Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menduga isi di dalam keranjang yang dibawanya adalah karangan-karangan dari kakaknya hanya mendengus ketika mendapati perkataan Naruto yang begitu menyebalkan dan penuh hayalan. "Jangan harap aku akan memakai gaun ke hadapanmu, Dobe!" sindir Sasuke—sebal.

"Kita akan lihat~" balas Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke, sembari tertawa kecil—mentertawakan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. "Kau terobsesi untuk memakan Uchiha bergaun?" tanyanya, benar-benar cukup bisa membuat lelucon yang lumayan lucu bagi Naruto.

Me—memakan Uchiha bergaun?

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, mata Naruto terbelalak seketika. Secara perlahan, dia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Senyum—senyum—se—"Pffftt… HAHAHAHHAHA…," tawa Naruto—keras. Hayalannya akan Sasuke memakai gaun benar-benar lucu dibenak Naruto. "Ka—kau mau memakai gaun?" tanyanya sembari terus tertawa. "HAHAHAHA..," lanjut tawanya—tidak terkontrol.

Diam.

Diam.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam, ketika kekasihnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas dadanya. Lalu, pemuda yang sudah _meng-deactive_ sharingan pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya—tidur dibandingkan mendengar suara tawa Naruto yang tidak terkontrol.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Naruto selesai tertawa.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang matanya sudah terpejam, hendak tidur. "Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto, ketika dirinya sudah memastikan jika Uchiha bungsu belumlah tertidur secara lelap.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke—tidak menjawab secara pasti karena dirinya sudah malas untuk berbicara.

Naruto merubah posisinya. Ia minggir dari atas tubuh Sasuke, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke untuk melihat raut wajah Uchiha bungsu yang dengan lebih jelas. Lebih kurus. Setelah Uchiha bungsu masuk ke dalam penjara, berat tubuhnya semakin turun. Selain itu, terdapat beberapa cukuran janggut yang kasar, dan ngasal di wajahnya. Ha—ah, banyak sekali pekerjaan untuk Naruto setelah Sasuke keluar dari penjara. Ia harus membuat tubuh Uchiha bungsu normal—layaknya dahulu kala, hingga pemuda ini kembali dikagumi.

Tampan, terawat, dan bersih.

Naruto akan memastikan Sasuke kembali seperti dulu.

_Sampai tahun kapanpun.._

_Sampai musim panas kapanpun.._

_Sampai detik kapanpun.._

_Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku…_

_Adikmu akan aku selalu jaga…_

_Hingga…_

_Dia bisa kembali menerima Konoha sebagai bagian dirinya…_

_Seutuhnya._

Batin Naruto sembari mengelus pipi Sasuke yang rupanya sudah tertidur—lelap. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup pipi pemuda berambut emo acak-acakan di sampingnya.

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya pada telinga Uchiha bungsu. "Musim panas tahun depan kau harus menikmati sebaik-baiknya kedamaian ini, Sasuke," bisik Naruto di lubang telinga Sasuke yang tertidur—pulas. "Bukan karena diriku..," gumamnya, ketika bisikan di telinga Sasuke malah membuat pemilik mata sharingan satu-satunya di dunia tersebut semakin tertidur—lelap. "Tetapi karena dirimu yang menginginkannya..," lanjutnya, dengan senyuman tipis di telinga Sasuke.

"—Aku menyayangimu, Teme," gumam Naruto sebelum mengikuti Teme-nya ke alam mimpi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK—BRUK!

Kedua ninja yang terkuat berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa musuh di depannya. Bahkan, untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan mereka, Gaara dan Killer Bee kini berdiri di atas pohon sambil bersiap-siap—menanti musuh-musuh mereka yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Sampai kapan kita akan melakukan ini, yo~" tanya Killer Bee sambil menghapus keringat di keningnya karena cuaca hari ini sangatlah panas, dan dia harus bertarung di tengah-tengah cuaca panas seperti ini.

Dengan dikelilingi pasir, dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, Gaara memandang sekelilingnya. Bersiap-siap menanti musuh selanjutnya. "Sampai mereka sadar jika orang-orang sudah tembus pada pertahanan mereka..," katanya, dengan nada kesal karena Sasuke dan Naruto tidaklah kunjung sadar jika para manusia yang sang hokage undang sudah masuk ke dalam tengah hutan terlarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

SRET!

SRET!

SRET!

Seluruh ninja yang hendak bermain di dalam acara yang diadakan hokage pun mulai bermunculan. Bahkan, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, dan ninja-ninja Konoha hebat lainnya telah muncul di atas pohon—hendak bersiap-siap pergi menuju ke gedung di tengah hutan. Namun, Gaara dan Killer Bee tidak akan membiarkan itu semua. Mereka berdua akan tetap menyimpan rahasia antara Sasuke dan Naruto sampai kedua pemuda tersebut siap untuk mengumumkan pada dunia mengenai hubungan 'aneh' di antara mereka berdua.

Killer Bee memandang jumlah musuh di depannya yang sudah tidak dapat dia hitung. "Ah, tampaknya kita masih harus banyak berjuang Kazekage..," katanya dengan senyuman getir. Berharap Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti bermesraan, dan segera menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Gaara terdiam—berpikir cepat. Setelah itu, diapun menghela napas, berat—sulit untuk berpikir.

_Untung saja dunia berhutang sangat banyak pada kalian berdua Naruto—Sasuke.._

Batin Gaara sebelum memerintahkan pasirnya untuk membuat pertahanan agar tidak ada satupun dari para ninja di depannya menghampiri gedung di tengah hutan terlarang yang notabene terdapat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang tertidur di dekat gedung tersebut.

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

_Beberapa tahun lalu…_

Bukan anak SD. Bukan anak SMP. Bukan anak SMA. Bukan anak sekolahan.

Itachi yang mempunyai waktu luang pada musim panas sedang sibuk mengarang di dalam kamar berbatu yang hanya dihiasi oleh cahaya lilin. Selama bertahun-tahun—setiap musim panas, layaknya anak-anak sekolahan pada umumnya, ia terus merubah hasil karangannya. Begini salah. Begitu salah. Itachi ingin membuat suatu karangan yang nyata dan bisa diaplikasikan oleh adiknya, walaupun judul karangan tersebut tidaklah ada. Ya, terpenting bagi Itachi, judul karangan tersebut tidak ada dibandingkan isi karangannya yang hancur. Namun, namanya juga manusia. Segala hal yang dialami pasti mengalami perubahan. Alhasil, Uchiha sulung selalu menghabiskan waktu di pertengahan musim panas untuk merubah karangannya agar sesuai dengan kisah hidup adiknya, dan orang yang dikiranya bisa menjaga adiknya.

"Dia sedang apa, un? Liburan musim panas seperti ini kenapa dia begitu sibuk? Chk, dia sampai tidak sadar kita mengintip, un..," kata Deidara sembari memandang Sasori, partner-nya.

Sasori memandang Deidara yang ikut bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar kepunyaan Uchiha sulung. Mereka berdua sedang mengintip Itachi yang sedang sibuk mengerutkan keningnya—serius sekali dalam menceritakan adiknya yang sedang berlatih di tempat manusia ular.

"Ah, dia sedang mengarang?" jawab Sasori—santai.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mengarang?" gumamnya. Ia memandang Sasori heran, kemudian kembali memandang ke dalam kamar Uchiha sulung. Ia memandang Itachi yang sedang sibuk menulis sembari ditemani beberapa lilin yang cukup menerangi kamarnya—di dalam tempat persembunyian para akatsuki.

"Ya, mengarang di musim panas layaknya anak-anak sekolah..," jawab Sasori untuk kedua kalinya. Ia masih belum mengerti atas _hobby_ seorang Itachi yang selalu menghabiskan hari libur musim panasnya dengan cara membuat suatu kerjaan yang paling dibenci oleh anak-anak sekolah awam.

"Aneh, un..," gumam Deidara sembari menghela napas, berat di saat Uchiha sulung semakin pusing untuk menentukan judul, dan akhir ceritanya.

Lalu?

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Ia kembali membaca paragraf yang baru saja dia buat. Bagaimana jika akhir cerita yang Itachi buat tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya? Bagaimana jika rencananya untuk Konoha dan orang disayangnya berantakan? Bagaimana jika sang serigala malah dibunuh oleh manusia berkerudung merah? Ah, bagaimana jika serigala yang membunuh manusia berkerudung merah? Waduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika pengarang cerita ini tidak bisa terus menjaga orang yang disayangnya dan membuat cerita ini? Oh, iya! Siapa tahu mereka berdua malah tidak bertemu? Tidak, tidak! Mereka berdua harus bertemu dan saling membantu. Itachi malah galau tidak jelas karena ingin mempunyai karangan yang spektakuler layaknya seorang pengarang cerita mesum macam Jiraiya.

Hening.

Hening.

AHA!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dibenak Uchiha sulung.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mendapatkan suatu ide yang bagus, sehingga Uchiha sulung pun memperlihatkan senyuman yang membuat kedua orang yang mengintipnya merinding.

"Benar juga..," gumam Itachi—bermental iblis. Iapun memperlebar senyumnya.

"—Aku titipkan saja manusia kerudung merah itu pada sang serigala," gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri sebelum terdengar suara tawa misterius dan mengerikan di sepenjuru persembunyian akatsuki.

.

.

_Ha—ah, kau memang paling bisa, Chi!_

Gumam _Author_ sebelum mengakhiri cerita.

**End Omake.**

* * *

Akhirnya, selesai juga ini fic! Taz nggak tahu ini fic pantas apdet atau nggak. Tadinya nggak mau di-apdet, soalnya nggak banget. Cuman, ya, gimana ya? Taz udah janji sama beberapa orang buat ramaian SasuNaru day. Jadi, ya seperti ini ceritanya! Bisa reader nilai sendiri.

Oke, sekian dari Taz. Silahkan di-review bila berkenang.

Aku bukat, kau review, bukan? Kau buat, aku review, bukan?

Ha—ah, saatnya Taz juga membaca cerita-cerita yang ada.

Itu baru meramaikan SasuNaru day~ #ngek.


End file.
